Picture Me with You!
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: An AU with Sonny studying to be a photographer and Will visiting college. Their path cross but it's a long road till they connect. Also let me just say that this is a collaboration between myself and Msarahv and I am honored to be writing this with her... Check it out everyone and we hope you love it as much as we do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is a story written by two authors! The Sonny part are from msarahv and the Will part by WILLSONN LOVER. This is going to be a heartfelt story and we really hope you like it and comment! Enjoy!**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny liked the dawn. It had this fresh new light, pale colors that made for wonderful pictures. But it meant getting up really early. Especially as the days were getting longer now. So he hunted sunsets. His dorm room was filled with beautiful pictures taken in Dubai, Japan, the Himalayas... taken during his last holidays. Some were good, some were really amateur and he knew that to get better, he needed practice. So, he took lots of photographs, every day. He found new spots for that, he got a thrill each time he found a beautiful view when walking around the campus of the Chicago State University. He would photograph the buildings now and then, because sometimes the light created nice patterns, but he liked nature more and the sky too. Blue and deep or laced with a thousand colors, he lost himself in it.

Finding a good spot wasn't all there was to it. Capturing a good moment also required waiting. Lots of it. Sometimes, Sonny would take a thermos of coffee with him and wait for a long time just to get a few precious minutes to capture what in his mind were heavenly masterpieces. But there were evenings where the wait was in vain. Maybe there were too many clouds, maybe _people_ got in the way of his camera. Sonny liked people. He was a friendly guy and when he traveled, he always came back having met genuinely interesting persons that he kept a contact with. But when he was on photographer mode, he didn't really pay attention, unless they were about to bump into him. His best friend Chad teased him about it. "You're in your dreams, man. One day, there will be a beautiful girl and you won't see her with your head in your clouds." That was when Sonny had to come out to him. He was rather discreet about his sexual orientation but he trusted Chad and he had not be disappointed. He got a slap on the back "Well, it's good that you tell me, I won't try and fix you up with some chicks and create embarrassing situations... I won't be able to help you find guys though, sorry!" Sonny had grinned "I don't need help, Chad. Acceptance is enough." Chad had answered "Goes without saying. So, you're up for a pool game at the student union?"

Sonny liked hanging out with Chad. He was a down-to-earth guy, studying sport journalism. He was keeping Sonny in touch with reality by his dry humor and sharp remarks. They had met a few month ago and found out they both had relatives at the same place: a town port called Salem, next to the Michigan. Sonny had not been there for a while. But his parents called him one night. "Hello, Sonny, it's dad! How's college?" "Hi, dad, college is great. I have new teachers this year and it's getting more and more interesting." "Glad to hear that. Well, we've got big news! We're moving." "Really? Are you coming to the States?" "Actually, we won't be very far from you, we'll be living at uncle Victor's house. I've been offered a position in a local law-firm." "Congratulations! I'll visit you this summer, then!"

He had told Chad and proposed they go together but Chad was ill-at-ease "I don't have anyone there to see Sonny." "I thought you said your dad lived there?" "He does. I've met him a few years ago. He's a dangerous man. I don't want him in my life." Chad looked so sad saying that, Sonny had spent the evening with him and missed a splendid sunset that he could see through Chad's dorm room's window.

One specific humid day, after the rain had sprinkled tiny drops all over the lawns, the clouds started parting and Sonny recognized the signs. He went to an emplacement he'd just found and was rewarded by a breathtaking sight. He just had the time to take his equipment out and start shooting, quickly but careful to remain steady and composed. He was focused and elated. That was _it_. A moment of grace. The wind came in a blast and broke all of it, so Sonny put his camera back in his bag and after one last glance, he closed his jacket to shelter from the cold and walked back to the library. He grinned at Romi, the kind librarian with whom he liked to chat with now and then. But she knew not to disturb him when he was in that state. He sat and put his laptop on the table. He plugged the memory disc and looked at the first photo displaying on the screen. It was perfect. He loved it.

He looked at the other photo and they were great too. Something caught his attention, though and he watched them again, this time focusing at something else than the sunset. On each one, there was a guy. He wasn't in the way, in fact, on the first picture he was quite far. Then he was a little nearer and he was smiling. And for the second time, Sonny caught his breath. The man was unlike anything he had ever seen before, gorgeous, shining, so present that he seemed to be in front of him and not flat on that screen. Sonny sat, transfixed for five long minutes, then shook himself and ran to the door, leaving his bag, saying "Romi, can you look after my things, I'll be right back!"

But when he got to the bench, the place was empty. The street lights were not very bright, so he searched in the dark, wishing he had a flashlight, using his cell instead. He knew, in a reasonable way that it was too late, there was no reason the man would have stayed. Maybe he could find him the next day? There were lots on students on campus, but it was possible? It had to be. Sonny walked back slowly to the library. He gathered his things sadly. "What happened, Sonny, you look all gloomy! You were so excited when you first came in." Sonny pinched his lips. He shook his head and said "Nothing much. I just let something pass me by. I wish I hadn't."

**Will's POV**

Will drove home, cursing himself for being so emotional. Dashing the tears from his eyes. He had been to the prison, just like he had done on the first Sunday of every month for the past 4 years.

Seeing his dad was important to him, but it was also taking an emotional toll on him. Not to mention his mom had eventually ended up marrying EJ Dimera… despite the fact that his dad had shot the man to keep that from happening. But it did just the same.

His mother, Samantha, Sami to anyone who knew her, had always had a problem being alone. So it didn't surprise Will that she agreed with everything he wanted in order to keep the peace. And what he wanted was for Will to work for him at Dimera Enterprises.

Will really really wanted to be a sports commentator. It was his dream and his way out of this town. He wanted to go to college ASAP. EJ was fighting it tooth and nail. Will did not want to work for him…. He really just wanted to tell him to go to hell but he couldn't since there was a slim chance that one day he would realize that Will did need to go to college.

In the meantime he was working at the pub to save the money to pay for college himself.

Will's cell phone vibrated in the seat beside him. He looked at the caller ID, and was surprised to see that it was T, his best friend… who was lucky enough to be away at college.

"Hey! What's up man?" He said as he pressed the answer key.

"Not Much." T said. "What are you doing for this week and the following weekend?" he asked.

"Nothing, things are quiet here… mom and EJ just left for a business trip and then a small vacation and they aren't coming back for two weeks."

"Excellent!" T said. "Come to spend the week with me here at the college!" "Let's hang out!"

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Absolutely!" T said… "We can party…. We will chase chicks….. well I mean I can, you usually chase…. Well never mind you get my meaning!" T laughed obnoxiously.

"SHUT UP!" Will said laughing… as he was very used to T's ridiculous sense of humor by now. "I will be there on Wednesday!"

"Awesome!" T said as he disconnected the call.

Suddenly Will's week was looking better, and he was excited for the first time in months.

He went home to get ready for his last shift at the Pub for the week and to get someone to cover the weekend for him.

Wednesday afternoon, Will pulled into the visitors parking lot at Chicago State Univeristy, he texted T that he was there and then climbed out of the car. He pulled his bag from the trunk.

He heard T before he saw him. "Will!" He screamed across the parking lot. He hurried over and scooped Will up in a huge bear hug. "This is going to be an Epic Weekend!" he said excitedly. "How the hell are you?"

"Same old crap!' Will responded.

"Still can't get EJ to back off huh?" T asked sympathetically.

"Nope…. And I don't want to talk about it!" Will insisted. "What are we gonna do this weekend?"

"Partying of course!" T said "This is college ya know!"

Much later Will had been introduced to T's group of friends, and shown where he would be crashing the next few nights. Almost everyone had scattered for class and Will and T had been sent on a beer-buying mission. Apparently they were going to start the night with a party.

They drove to the mini mart that is just down the street, T's buddies had insisted that the cashiers there were all cool college students that never asked for ID. As they climbed out of the car T gave Will some instructions.

"Don't be a wus!" he said. "No being scared, just act like you do this all the time!" Will nodded solemnly…. But was laughing at T on the inside because he looked like he may puke from nervousness himself.

They went in and each of them grabbed a case of beer. T headed directly to the check out and whipped out his wallet to pull out his cash. The middle aged lady behind the counter didn't look like a college student to Will so he went over to the chip display to wait and see how T was going to manage this.

The cashier pushed her glasses up on her nose. "May I see your ID young man?" She asked.

T pretended to look all through his wallet sifting through this and that.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to find..." T stampered.

Just then a stack of cards fell from his wallet, library card, debit card, insurance card... complete with driver's license.

"Here they are!" she said as she picked them up and brought them up to where she could see the date. "You're underage!" she said handing the card back across the counter and pulling the beer in front of her leaning on the case.

T was so flustered that he left the store without another word.

Will considered putting his back for a moment or two... but then he decided... what the hell... he could give it a try. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, so he was sporting some scruff. Will walked up to the counter and casually put the beer and a few bags of chips in front of the cashier.

"How are you tonight? he asked, engaging her in conversation.

"Fine, thank you... and yourself?" she asked in return.

"Good... just starting the weekend early.' he said indicating the stuff gathered on the counter.

She looked up at him and studied him for a minute or two, feeling satisfied she rang up his purchase and took the cash that he passed over the counter. She gave him his change and dropped his chips into a bag.

Will grabbed the beer and the bag of chips and started out of the door, while he prayed that his luck would hold just another minute or two.

"Excuse me, Sir!" The cashier called... Will turned to her slowly.. she came from behind the counter. "I must have dropped these.." she said handing him a bag of chips, "I am terribly sorry."

"Thanks!" Will said taking them from her.

He went out the door, and held up the beer and chips for T to see.

"What?" T cackled. "Are you kidding me?"

They jumped in the car and headed back to campus.

They were supposed to meet some of the other guys at the other male dorm.. all the way on the other side of campus, but T needed to change clothes, so they parked at T's dorm and decided to walk over.

They talked and laughed like old times as they walked. T suggested that they take a short cut through the park and Will was all for that.

They were halfway through the park when T stopped short and indicated a couple of girls that were tossing a Frisbee around.

"Yeah?" "So?" Will asked.

T craned his neck around and looked at Will like he had lost his marbles. Then he rolled his eyes... "Will, man... sometimes I just can not believe you." he laughed and shook his head.

"The dorm is right outside the opposite entrance of the park and the third building to the left. Text me when you get there." He said as he walked away from Will.

"Unbelievable!" Will said to himself. "Are you freaking serious right now?" Will called after him.

"Sorry Will!" T called back... "A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." he said as he jogged toward the girls.

Will stood there and laughed... That's T for you, always thinking with the wrong body part.

He shrugged his shoulders and started out across the park. Soon he realized that he had wandered away from the path and he was up on an embankment. This place must be beautiful at sunset. He thought. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved sunset. Truth be told, he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

He glanced around until his eyes come to rest upon a young man who was busily taking photographs. He seemed oblivious to everything around him. There was something incredibly beautiful about the way his body moved as he worked to get the perfect shot.

He stood up and pointed the camera in Will's direction. Will knew he was in the shot and he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if it was a total coincidence or it the guy was actually trying to take his picture, but he decided to run with it. He was pulled in the direction of the photographer, as if there was a magnet between them.

The young man pulled the camera from in front of his face and concentrated on the screen. His eyes lit up clearly excited by what he saw on the screen.

Will got a chance to study him for a minute and he took Will's breath away. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He decided to go and introduce himself. He got his feet moving again and headed over to where he was standing. Just as he was ready to call out a greeting, the young man turned and hurried out of the park.

Will stood there for a moment watching him go, kicking himself for not speaking sooner.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and opened the new text message. Of course it was from T. "Dude... Where R U?" Will sighed and rolled his eyes... he turned and hurried out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny was sitting in class, his laptop open in front of him "So, Mr Kiriakis, what's your opinion on that subject?" the voice of the teacher made Sonny jump on his chair. He had his head on his hand, his elbow bent on the table, he had lost himself in a daydream. He was staring at what he had chosen as wallpaper, which was proving a very bad idea. His mind wasn't on photography anymore. It was on one photograph and it was consuming him. "I'm sorry professor, I wasn't paying attention." It was a good thing Sonny had been a model student until then, he got away with it, but it really was becoming a problem.

He had been more attentive of faces around him this last two days, checking for blond short hair and broad shoulders. He wasn't sure of the eye color. It seemed clear. The smile, he would recognize everywhere. He wondered to whom it was addressed. Maybe to a friend who was behind Sonny at that time? He didn't know exactly why he was looking for him. To ask him out? Or to just contemplate his beauty one more time? What if he was straight? Or was with someone? And why the heck was he obsessing over a stranger? But he needed to meet him, he realized. Maybe, in the flesh, he would turn out dull, disappointingly lame. That would cure Sonny' mind surely.

He started discreetly, showing the picture to his classmates. He had printed it on paper, feeling like a person looking for a lost cat. Heads were shaken. So, he asked Chad and his roommate, but they didn't know him either. "Why are you asking Sonny? He owes you money?" "No." Chad's face lit up "Ohhhh, you had a one-night-stand and you don't know his name!" Sonny gave him a look that said "Yes, that is so me. I do things like that..." that had Chad cracking up "Sonny, bro, you're killing me! Come on, I'll help you find him. Give me a copy of that picture..." He said, but never did. Sonny didn't mind, he figured Chad would have felt self-aware, showing the photo of a hot (scratch that, an esthetic-shock-in motion) guy around.

Sonny asked strangers, he asked his teachers (that's when he knew his dignity had hit rock bottom). He didn't hang up posters, though, how could he have explained them?

He talked it out with Romi, on one of her breaks. She looked at the photo and stared for a while "Honey, if I had seen a guy like that, his image would be burned in my brain. Do you think he's gay?" Sonny shrugged "It's a picture. How could I know?" She scrunched up her almond-shaped eyes and remarked "It's more than a crush, isn't it?" Sonny couldn't deny it. It didn't make a difference, anyway. The guy had vanished. Maybe, he had dropped college?

Sonny hoped. And despaired. He was asked out by a cute hunky guy and didn't even hesitate in turning him down. He came back to the same exact spot, but had no luck. He still took photos once in a while, but they looked dull or too shaky. No one magically turned up on them.

His mother called him "Hello, darling, how are you?" "Good.", he lied "Wonderful!" "What about you, mom, are you all settled in Uncle Victor's place?" "Oh, yes, honey, we sure are. Maggie is a darling. I've started a book club, you know, and that way, I've rekindled old friendships. There's Marlena, she's a shrink, you know and..." Sonny zoned out, making the right sounds now and then till she said "Why don't you visit us in Salem now! You don't have to wait for the summer." Sonny took a deep breath. "Sorry, mom, I have to focus on my studies, now. You know how important they are to me." "Oh, of course, darling, I didn't mean... I..." He felt bad about it. Truth is, the idea of traveling was tiring him already. And yet he loved to travel...

He dreamt of that sunset, once. He was taking pictures and there was the man and he walked to him but the guy passed him and he heard a female voice shouting "Darling, you're there!" He woke up, sweaty and depressed. His roommate was staring at him from his bed "What happened? Why are you yelling 'No!'?" Sonny apologized and went back to sleep. He was there again and this time, when he got nearer, the man was actually Chad who looked at him and said "He's gone. You'll never find him..." It was a long night.

He spent a whole Saturday in his dorm room, still in his night-clothes, brewing dark thoughts. In the evening, he knew he had to do something. He was supposed to participate in a photo exposition, for his major. He could work on that.

He walked to the photo lab, looking gloomily at the grey dull sky. Having to focus was helpful, he tried to find the most beautiful way of displaying his work. He only used the photos of that day, zooming on the sky, cutting in vertical or horizontal rectangles, but he kept the one with the smile intact. This one he enlarged and put in the middle.

The exposition was laid out in the library hall, one evening. Everyone was excited and stressed too, but Sonny was oddly serene, in an extinguished way. He lightened up a little when all his photos were hung up. He got complimented by his busy classmates. Romi stopped as she was leaving work and said that his were the best pictures of all. He went to bed having let go. This had been a dream and it was over.

The next day, his professor came to the library, scrutinizing their works with trained eyes. He walked to Sonny and said "Fantastic work, Mr Kiriakis, looks like we've got you back!" Sonny blushed and twisted his feet. "It seems you are switching to portraits too. It's good that you're expanding your subjects. I think you've got what it takes to be a great photographer." He patted a startled-Sonny's shoulder and wandered off. Chad came later that day and just said "You're not over him. Not even a bit."

**Will's POV**

The next couple of days, Will hung out with T and his friends. He went everywhere they went…. Parties, restaurants, the library, even to the park for a little Frisbee tossing with T's new friends.

He felt silly… but could not help but examine the face of every person he came in contact with at each place, but at the park he was sure to give extra special attention to faces there.

On his last day he even told a little white lie. He snuck off to the park just before dusk… while he was supposed to be going to the store. That is where he had seen the mystery man photographing the sunset, and could no shake the feeling that he may see him there again. He was saddened when the sun sank below the horizon and there was still no sign of the mystery man.

Monday morning came and Will pointed the car towards home, on his long drive he thought back over the days he had spent at the college. T was living the life that he wanted for himself, he was just going to have to work a little harder to make sure that he got it.

The days passed in a blur for the next week.. His mom and EJ weren't back yet so that meant free rein for Will for the time being.

He worked every extra shift he could get at the pub… And in between he daydreamed about his mystery man… Every time Will went in at dawn for the breakfast rush, which was not his favorite shift by the way… he wondered if somewhere the mystery photographer was taking pictures of a similar sky.

Will's afternoons were spent at the lake watching the sun set on the water. He dreamed about having someone to share nights like this with, preferably someone who liked sunsets as much as he did. Possibly someone with chocolate brown, sleep tossed hair, who had a camera permanently attached to his hand.

Try as he might he couldn't seem to explain away the attraction that he felt to this stranger.

On this particular afternoon, Will was sitting on the dock daydreaming again. His phone rang in his hand.

He looked at the caller ID and sighed…. Of course it would be EJ. He had been dreading this call.

"Hello" he answered.

"William, where are you?" EJ demanded.

"What do you want?" Will countered.

"What I want is for you to get here to the mansion now." EJ snapped.

"Fine!" Will said pressing the end call button without giving him a chance to say more.

He laid the phone on the dock and went back to his daydream.

Thirty minutes later… his cell rang again… the vibration on the wooden dock, grating on his nerves.

"Great!" he thought…. "What mother?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"EJ said he needs you here now, he called you an hour ago and I want you come home now!" she said harshly.

"Fine!" He repeated his earlier sentiment, but figured that he may as well go, his mom wasn't going to give him any peace until he did.

He got up and took the long way home… just to annoy her.

When he walked in the door at the Dimera mansion… otherwise known as home. He saw that the entire creative team for Dimera enterprises was assembled in the sitting room and EJ was pacing and barking orders.

"Good! You're here!" EJ said when Will entered the room. "I need you to give these guys a hand since you are pretty handy with computers."

"What do you want me to do?" Will asked.

"They need access to a thumb drive, that is encoded." EJ said.

"Where did it come from?" Will asked

"That's not your concern!" EJ barked at him. "Just get them access to it." He shoved it into his hand.

Will recognized it right away, it was one just like the ones that Brady and Kate used. He handed it back to EJ "NO!" he said… "This is exactly why I don't want to work for you!"

"You would rather waste your life working in that dingy little pub?" EJ asked incredulously.

"No!" Will argued… "I would rather go to college and then be a sports commentator… just like I always said I wanted."

"Well… Good luck getting there!" EJ growled.

Will turned and walked out, going out the front door. He dialed Marlena's number on his cell.

"Hey, Grandma Where are you?" he asked as soon as she answered.

"At the coffee shop." She answered.

"I will be there in a few" he said. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course!" She answered.

Will got to the coffee shop and pulled out the chair in front of Marlena.. she silently reached out her hand to him and grasped his fingers within her own as he poured out his heart. All of the things that he was going through, the reason that he wanted to get out of this town, out of that house. He smiled for the first time as he blurted out about the mystery guy from the college. He talked until he was drained and couldn't go on anymore.

Marlena offered a work of comfort here and there, but mostly allowed him the luxury of talking without consequence.

After about two hours they rose from the table and began to make their way toward the door.

The door opened and a smartly dressed lady bumped into Will, when she did not even glance up as she bowled through the door.

"Oh excuse me…" She said steadying herself on his arm.

"Hi Adrienne!" Marlena said "Have you met Will, my grandson?"

"Hi Will!" Adrienne said. "How are you?" "Last I heard you were just a little thing, but you are all grown up now…. And so handsome…. You must have the ladies beating down your door?" she said.

Will just blushed….

"Actually, Adrienne…. Will would much rather it be the young men beating down his door, he is gay." Marlena clarified.

"OH! So is my youngest son." "Do you remember Jackson?" she asked.

"It's been a long time!" Marlena said.

"Yes it has, see you soon Marlena, Will." She said. "Have a great evening!"

Will and Marlena hugged good-bye and went their separate ways.

Will's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey T!" he said "What's up?"

"When can you get back here to the college?" T asked him.

"Well I have to check to see what my schedule is like at work… but next weekend maybe?"

"Great!" T said. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Wait and see!" T answered. "Let me know when you can make it!"

Hmmm Will thought, one more chance to search for my dream man. "Yeah right!" he said to himself. "Don't hold your breath." He shook his head and hurried toward home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny was a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Some of the other photographer students were looking at him weirdly. He went inside the library and sagged onto the front desk. He heard Romi laugh "Already tired of fame? What will we do with you?!" Sonny looked up and grinned shyly. "Good to see you can still smile! Do you know I've had plenty people come today when you were in class and ask about you?" A flicker of hope flickered in Sonny's heart. Romi shook her head instantly, he must have been pretty transparent. He looked away, through the glass that separated from the wall. Someone was standing in front of his work, frowning, with his nose almost touching it. Sonny thought about going out and asking him not to touch the photos but he was worn out. He bid good-bye to Romi and walked back to the dorms, passing by the dark-haired skinny guy he had seen earlier who was leaving too, probably to party away, he seemed the type.

Sonny wasn't. He had been to a few parties but they usually took place in the evenings or at nights, while there were sunsets to photograph or to edit. And this past weeks, the depression had made him say no to anything. So when Chad grabbed his shoulders from behind, one day after class, shook him up, shouting "Party tonight, everyone's going! You're coming with me!", he refused, out of habit. Chad became persuasive "There will be cute... people! And a keg, so you can relax and be less picky about them!" Sonny sent him an are-you-kidding-me look but softened a bit. After all, he needed a change and lots of noise and people would be distracting, even in a superficial way. But he chose to tease Chad "I don't know, man, I'll think about it..." "Oh, come on, Sonny, we don't hang out anymore! I want to help you get over this... this infatuation with a stranger. I'll be your wing man, I'll bring you great-looking guys!" Sonny laughed and it felt good, like a break of light in the clouds of his mind.

He took a shower and stood in just hid towel, looking at his closet. Time to show off a bit. He went for the all-black outfit that he had worn last time he went on a date. God, that was a long time ago! He spent ten minutes getting his hair the right kind of messy. "OK, here goes nothing!"

Chad was supposed to meet him at the building entrance, but he got a text saying "Already up. Waiting for you, don't let me down!" So, Sonny entered the crowded apartment. It was Kareem, one of Chad's friend, who was hosting the party. The guy was out but Sonny only knew him by sight. They didn't go to the same bars nor seemed attracted to each other. In fact, there was quite a few gay guys at the party. He spotted a guy he had dated about a year ago, Tyler, and moved out of the main room to the bedroom where a poker session was in progress. It was very intense, so Sonny went out again, looking for Chad. He let his gaze wander off. It stopped when he recognized the guy from earlier, the one who was looking so closely at his photos. Some people moved a bit and for a few seconds, Will saw _Him_.

He walked, quickly, pushing his way in the thickening crowd. Chad was right, _everybody_ was here. Expect the one person he was looking for. He searched for ten minutes, then went to the bathroom, to take a deep breath and reflect a little. He had been staring at the man's picture so much, it must have burned itself into his brain. There were a few dirty-blond-haired guys around, he may have dreamt it. Which was sad, as it meant he wasn't over him at all. Sonny looked down at his now useless outfit and opened the front door discreetly. On the way, downstairs, he thought about sending a text to Chad but when he patted his pocket, he noticed it lacked a cell-phone. He must have left it in his jeans, back in his dorm. Oh, well, Chad wasn't the worrying type. Sonny walked in the dark campus aimlessly. He was camera-less of course and wondered what to do with himself. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him "Sonny, wait!" Was it Chad?

It wasn't. Sonny saw a figure approaching and grimaced when he recognized Tyler. He turned that into a polite smile "Hi, Tyler, long time no see... How's college?" "Good, good... I saw your work, you know, you're so good!" "Thanks." Sonny waited for Tyler to leave but he was just standing there, apparently expecting something. So, Sonny started "I'm still not into threesomes, Tyler. Sorry to disappoint you." Tyler's hand went up in the air "No, no, Sonny, I'm over that stuff, it's just... What about going to a movie together? You know, as good friends..." Sonny was fortunately well able to remember what a tool Tyler could be and asked "Are you thinking about friends with benefit? And seeing other people on the side?" "Exactly, Sonny! I'm glad to see you've evolved. I mean, all that "being serious and exclusive", that's such a drag..." Sonny looked at the tall man-child in front of him, wondering how to be more direct than sarcastic, as he clearly didn't get it. "You know, Tyler, I think you're light years ahead of me in the game. I'm not interested right now, but if I change my mind, I'll be sure to call you. OK?"

To his relief, it worked. Tyler nodded and mumbled "All right, it's just... You looked kind of hot tonight, I just wanted to take my chance..." And he walked away, leaving a smirky Sonny behind. Apparently, he still got it. But tonight, he wanted some quiet time alone. His feet took him to the library hall, more or less without his consent. Did he want to say good-bye to his dream? Or lose himself in it again? The emergency lights were casting their green feeble glow, rendering his photos quite ugly, but Sonny could still make out the handsome traits and the bright smile. He whispered "Who are you?"

The answer came from the darkness behind "Hi, I'm Will, you must be Sonny..." He turned, surprised and met the exact same smile.

**Will's POV**

Will got to the college on the next Friday afternoon… He texted T… "I am here!"

Then he gathered his things from the car, and headed in the direction of T's dorm room. He was halfway there when he ran into T and one of his buddies.

"Will! You made it!" T said.

"Yep… here I am… what is this big surprise that you have for me?" he asked.

"Okay come on, lets drop your stuff off and then I will take you over there so that you can see for yourself." T said.

They headed back to the dorm room and Will put his things on the bed. "Okay!" Will said "Let's see it!'

"Okay let's go.." T said.

"As we walk over the media hall I will tell you a little about it. Sort of try to pre-empt your questions, because after this we are going to go and get ready to go to a party that I was invited to by this cool guy named Chad." T explained.

"OK great!" Will answered and then remained quiet waiting for T to continue.

"So Chad called me us last week, I know him from some classes that we have together... Anyway he said that he wanted to invite me to this showing of some of the photography students projects, mostly because some of the students did sports montages for their work."

Just the mere mention of the word photography conjured up the image of the mystery man in Will's mind, and he drifted off into his own world. His imagination running wild.

"Will!" "Are you even listening to me?" T asked.

"Sorry man…" Will apologized. "I was thinking about something."

"Clearly!" T said. "Want to talk about it?" "Maybe it has something to do with what I have been talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well as I was saying I was surprised to go to this photography thing and see that someone's whole project was centered around none other than my best bud…" T said punching Will on the shoulder.

"So who is it about?" Will asked.

T looked at him like he has lost his mind…. "Will, DUDE, you have got to get back into school and soon, your brain is going to mush." He laughed. "I am talking about you!"

"ME?" Will questioned. "That's impossible."

They had made it across the campus and entered the library.. T lead the way into the large media center, Will looked across at the rows and rows of project boards set up across the room.

T seemed to know right where he was going, and led Will straight to it.

He could not believe his eyes, his heartbeat took off like he had just been given a shot of pure adrenaline, his pulse racing…. His mind spinning as he relived that afternoon.

"How did this person get these pictures Will?" T asked. "You never once mentioned posing for any pictures. You're trying to scrape more money by posing for students? Am I gonna see nude pics of you one of these day, 'cause I'd really rather n..."

"I….I…. didn't." Will said. "That afternoon when you met the doublemint twins…. Remember the girls playing Frisbee in the park and you left me there?"

"Yeah?" T said. "So?"

"Well that day I hung around the park and there was this guy taking pictures. That must have been when they were taken, this is what I was wearing. I wanted to meet him, but he rushed out of the park before I could say anything."

"Well let's see.." T said "there has to be a name on here or something." They looked all around the project but could not find anything except a student ID number.

T called over the gentleman that was walking around with a clipboard in his hand, looking at all the projects. "Excuse me Sir, How can we find out whose project this is?"

"I am sorry young man, all of the projects are labeled anonymously so that they are judged fairly." The man answered. "I am afraid that unless you know the student personally, there is no way for you to know whose project is whose."

"Damn it!" Will said under his breath.

"Well, sorry Will… I don't know what to say.." T said. "Let's go get ready for the party…. I am sure that you could use some beer."

"Not your fault, T, thanks for showing this to me." Will said, following T out of the library.

Will's mind was consumed on the way back to the dorms, he couldn't figure out if he should be excited about being in the pictures or if he should be upset because he still doesn't know who took the pictures.

Once he was back at the dorms he showered and dressed for this party, mostly on auto pilot… because in his mind he was still in that room, still marveling at the photo's. He really didn't feel much like going to this party. He really just wanted to stay in T's room and feel sorry for himself but he knew that wasn't going to happen. So he splashed on a little cologne and grabbed a sweater to pull on over his t-shirt.

Soon after they were ready to go and they headed over to the frat house that the party was being held at. Kareem, the host, was just a guy that T knew from around campus.

They walked in, and Will looked around taking in the sights… It really wasn't a party like Will would have expected to be at a frat house. I mean, let's face it, when you hear frat house and party together, you think half-naked people, beer-pong, and general craziness. But this was a little more laid back, there were kegs of beer and more alcohol that Will had ever seen in one room, aside from a liquor store that is… there were groups of people talking and laughing, and even people dancing to the blaring from the speakers in every room. But for the most part it was like a party he would have found in Salem.

"T" Man you made it, and I see you brought some friends." he said motioning to Will and his other buddies that were accompanying him.

"Yeah Man!" "I wouldn't have missed this… This is my buddy Will from my home town!"

"Hey! Will, looking good... Maybe you'd like to dance with me later" Kareem said with a wink. Will hoped on his feet, ill-at-ease. He never knew how to behave in that situation. The guy was a hunk, with light-brown skin and big brown eyes but someone else's image was superimposing on any man he met. Suddenly, Kareem's eyes grew even bigger "Wait! I know you…. WOW… your pictures don't do you justice, you are much hotter in person." Kareem said.

"Wait what…." Will said.

"The pictures… the ones Sonny took of you… they didn't do you justice." Kareem said again.

"The ones from the photography project board?" Will asked.

"Yes… those would be the ones…" Kareem confirmed.

"You know him, the person that took the pictures?" Will asked excitedly….

"Well not personally… but my friend Chad does… Let me see if I can find him and I will introduce you." Kareem said.

He took off through the throng of people. Will stayed rooted to the spot, very anxious and suddenly nervous.

A little while later Will saw Kareem making his way back to them through the crowd with a tall, lanky, but fit-looking dark-haired man behind him.

"T, Will…. This is Chad" Kareem said.

"Yeah, T and I know each other from class… Good to see you bro..." Chad replied. "Will… right?" he said as he directed his attention to Will.

"Yes, Hi!" Will said.

Chad scrutinized him closer…. "Oh My God! You are the man from Sonny's pictures!" he said… "Sonny is going to flip out! Wait here! Don't move!" he said as he hurried off.

Will watched anxiously as Chad disappeared into the crowd. His pulse was racing, his palms actually sweaty at the mere thought of meeting this man.

While he waited he scrutinized the crowd and for one brief moment, between the throng of people he thought he spotted him, but he wasn't positive… Chad will find him, he reminded himself.

He felt like he waited there for forever for Chad's return. When he finally saw him weaving his way back through the crowd alone, Wills heart dropped.

When Chad stopped in front of him, with his phone to his ear, holding up a finger, Will had one last ounce of hope.

"Sonny… man where are you… Call me back, it's important, and you are going to want to hear this."

"Sorry, Man!" "I couldn't find him." Chad addressed Will… "and he isn't answering his phone… as you heard."

"It's fine, thanks a lot for trying." Will said. He couldn't help hanging his head and he turned and headed for the door. He really just wanted to be alone… He wondered about with no clear direction in mind.

He found himself at the entrance to the library…. And stood outside contemplating for a moment or two before he figured that he had nothing to lose. He opened the door and went inside. His feet led him straight to the display of his pictures.

His breath caught in his throat… he could only see him from the back but he was positive that this was the man… somehow he knows it is him.

"You must be Sonny, I'm Will…" He said softly.

Sonny turned to him and they regarded each other with shock for just a couple of minutes…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Will's POV**

He stood there, frozen in place. Waiting for an answer…. Praying to God that he was right.

"Hmm… Yes I am Sonny." He said.

Will released the breath that he didn't even know that he was holding.

Will blurted out the only thing that he could think of. "I was told that this is your project?" He cringed inside, he felt more than a little foolish: of course this was his project…. He was obviously there when the pictures were taken.

He waited as Sonny shuffled from one foot to the other…. Nervously it seemed.

"Yes it is… Who said…. I mean how did you know?" Sonny stammered.

"Oh… well, I just met a friend of yours, Chad!" Will supplied.

"Ahh." Sonny said simply.

"I like the pictures." Will said indicating the project board.

"Oh, OK... Thanks... It is actually a contest for my major." Sonny explained.

"Well they are really good…" Will complimented him. "But is there a reason I am in them?"

Once the question was out of his mouth, Will wished he could recall it. He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer. He knew that it wasn't practical at all, they hardly knew each other. So he was well aware that it was completely insane that he was standing here in front of a virtual stranger, praying for a miracle. He was hoping against hope that Sonny somehow felt this uncontrollable magnetic pull he felt inside of himself.

"Well, actually my project was centered around the sunsets." Sonny said quietly.

Will heard him answer, but honestly he was more confused than ever by his answer. He decided that he would try a more direct approach.

"I don't understand, if your project is about sunsets, why am I in every one of the pictures?" He asked.

Sonny seemed to be taken aback by the question, almost embarrassed.

"Well the thing is that I didn't really notice you were in them, that day, while I was taking them I mean. I tend to be oblivious when I am taking pictures. I was so focused on the sky, and it all happened so fast." He said. "I can edit you out of them if you want."

Will was appalled by the thought.

"No… I'm not… What I mean is that it doesn't make me uncomfortable." Will said. "I am just curious…. About your reasons… I like them….. and I like sunsets."

"Oh you do?" Sonny said.

Will noticed the sparkle in his eye at the thought.

"Not many guys li…. Well admit to liking them anyways." Sonny said

"Yes!" Will said. "I like them, and I actually like sunrises too, but I am rarely ever up that early." He continued.

Will was excited to know that they had something in common…

Sonny chuckled….

"Oh my God…" Will thought… "He has the nicest laugh."

"It's exactly the same for me. I love watching the sky, the way it is always changing... It's like a painting, but you have to catch it before it disappears." Sonny continued excitedly. "And if you use filters, you get pictures that are even more wonderful, and…" He stopped when he saw the look of confusion on Will's face. "Sorry… I am getting technical." He said. His face was the faintest shade of pink.

Will listened to him talk, he marveled at how excited he was, as he talked about pictures, and sunsets... it was clear that Sonny had picked the best major for him, he was passionate about this. It was also clear to Will that Sonny had absolutely no interest in him.

He didn't want to make Sonny any more uncomfortable than he already had…"Well it was nice to have met you." He said turning to leave.

He took a few steps slowly…. Willing himself to just be satisfied that he at least got to meet him.

He heard quick foot steps behind him…. He held his breath waiting to see what Sonny was going to say. "Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?" Sonny asked quietly. "It is only a couple of hours away?"

Will turned around to face him, and prayed that every emotion that was running through his body was not showing on his face. He did not want to seem overly eager. "That sounds fantastic." He said. He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see what time it was…

"We could maybe go to the diner around the corner and get a couple drinks…." Sonny said.

"Ok… sure…" Will answered.

Once they were seated at the diner, across from one another with a couple cups of coffee on the table, Will tried to remind himself that it wasn't polite to stare.

"So how come I never see you around campus?" Sonny asked him.

"Oh, I don't go to school here…." Will said, "At least not yet!"

"Oh.." Sonny said… "Why not?" "Or is that too nosy?" Sonny asked.

Will dropped his head….. unable to meet Sonny's eyes while he answered the question. "No not at all. It's just that I have to save enough money to get started." Will was embarrassed, he didn't want pity…. "I really want to get into the sports program, I want to be a commentator." He finished quickly. He hated having to admit money issues to anyone, but even more so to Sonny.

"Oh, that's what Chad is studying for." Sonny said. "I bet you two have a lot in common."

"He seems like a cool guy." Will said.

Will noticed that Sonny's grin widened at that remark, and wondered briefly what that meant.

They spent the next two hours talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Will was pleased to discover that they had quite a few things in common.

Sonny looked at his watch and figured that they had about an hour to sunrise. "Come on there is a place I would like to show you." He said as he automatically dropped a few bills on the table to cover the coffee. He reached out a hand to Will, and Will took it quickly. He thrilled at the feeling of his hand enveloped in Sonny's.

"Is that a castle?" Will asked. Sonny smiled at him and he thought for a second that his heart had stopped.

"No, it's the old Water tower. It dates back from before the big Chicago fire. Now, it's a museum. And the other building there is the pumping station" Sonny answered his question.

Will watched silently as he knocked on the metal door that said 'Staff entrance'. He wandered what Sonny was doing before he captured his attention again, as he continued his explanation. "I photographed it for a project and I chatted with the workers who were outside on their break. They like me and showed me a few things." The door creaked open and a man who appeared to be in his fifties grinned at them "Hello, Sonny, you fell out of bed?" Sonny gestured to Will "Just showing an outsider the wonders of the city. Would it be all right if we went up?"

Will realized that Sonny had led him to the very top of the water tower. He felt the nervousness well up within himself, but he pushed back as hard as he could. He did not want to show fear… especially not right this moment. He sat there, and brushed his fingers against Sonny's shirt, he saw that despite his best efforts he was trembling. He just needed an anchor, that's why he had opted to touch Sonny for that brief moment.

They sat down and waited on the sunrise. Falling into a comfortable silence.

Will marveled at the sky, as the hues became more and more prominent. The pinks and yellows morphing into orange, just before the sun made it's glorious debut over the horizon.

Sonny leaned to the side trying to get the perfect view, Will imagined that he was wishing he had a camera in his hand right now. Sonny's leg brushed his and Will felt the electrical shock travel up his leg.

Sonny looked at him. "Beautiful huh?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Will whispered.

He was having an internal battle with himself, he wanted to kiss Sonny but he was afraid. "Come on Will, he did ask you out… " he coached himself. "This is a huge shot at happiness for you…"

Will pushed the fear from his mind.

He placed a hand against Sonny's cheek, his gaze rested on Sonny's lips… he leaned in and covered Sonny's lips with his own.

He held still for a moment, giving Sonny time to respond before parting his lips a fraction, in invitation.

Sonny felt still, unyielding….

There were so many thoughts going through Will's mind at one time. The prominent one being that he had made a terrible, terrible mistake. Hot tears formed behind his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to hold them back.

He backed away from Sonny…. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

He had never been so embarrassed in all of his life, as he prepared to get up.

"No….don't…..shhh…Sonny said wrapping his hand around the back of Will's neck and pulling his lips back to his. He kissed Will this time, tentatively touching Will's lips with his tongue. Will's pulse quickened as he opened his mouth readily to Sonny.

Will opened his eyes, and gazed into Sonny's when they parted. Will was too scared to utter a word. He didn't want to break the spell.

Neither one seemed to know what to do or say.

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny stayed frozen, incapable of coherent thought. His mind did provide an automatic answer, though "Hmm… Yes I am Sonny." while a cortège of emotions took his chest by storm. One question emerged in all that chaos :_ Is this a dream or not... _

The apparition (or the real person, depending) was talking in a sweet whisper. To Sonny's ears, each word felt like a trumpet's racket loudly invading him "I was told that this is your project?" Sonny heard himself answer, a small part of him marveling at how he could manage that, while near fainting "Yes it is… Who said…. I mean how did you know?" "Oh… well, I just met a friend of yours, Chad!" Sonny's mind gave up "Ahh."

Luckily, Will was still talking "I like the pictures." Will pointed to them. Sonny rallied, this was simple "Oh, OK... Thanks... It is actually a contest for my major."

No, it didn't feel like a dream. Sonny was getting a grip on himself thanks to the normality of the situation when Will said "Well they are really good... but is there a reason I am in them?" and he was hit by how it would seem. Because, truth be told, he hadn't ask him to pose or anything. And that guy had every right not to want to see his image exposed like that, with people commenting on it. But maybe he could explain, get him to see that he was not a creep, expose his artistic nature...

"Well, actually my project was centered around the sunsets." Before, he could elaborate, Will asked him again, sounding slightly irritated, as if he doubted him "I don't understand, if your project is about sunsets, why am I in every one of the pictures?" Sonny was in full defense mode, now, his eyelids dampening a little. His dreams were crashing down and it felt horrible. Salvaging his reputation was the least thing he was clinching to, so he stuttered "Well, the thing is, I didn't really notice you were in them, that day, while I was taking them I mean. I tend to be oblivious when I take photographs. I was so focused on the sky, it happened fast. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I can edit you out of them if you want."

And then, the guy smiled again "No… I'm not… What I mean is that it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I am just curious…. About your reasons… I like them….. and I like sunsets." The relief made him want to cry even more. Instead, he asked "Oh you do? Not many guys li…. Well admit to liking them anyways." "Yes!" Will said. "I like them, and I actually like sunrises too, but I am rarely ever up that early." Okay, he _must_ be dreaming, otherwise this beautiful, kind guy was telling him he loved the same thing he did. He chuckled and felt the passion for his art take over him "It's exactly the same for me. I love watching the sky, the way it is always changing... " He searched the right words to convey his wonderment "It's like a painting but you have to catch it before it disappears! And if you use filters, you get even more wonderful pics and..." Oops, Will had said he liked watching sunsets, not photography, he was going to bore him down "Oh sorry, I'm getting technical."

But it was too late, the man retreated, his smile fading as he said politely "Well it was nice to have met you." and he turned away in the dark.

Sonny saw him disappear with mounting grief. His whole life and peace of mind had been washed away since he took that picture. The only person who would change that was here, a few feet away. But he didn't know him. He could be another Tyler. Or just friendly and a little curious about the exhibit. Did he really need him to spell out "I'm not interested that way"?

Sonny felt the dullness invade him again. He just couldn't. He was so weak, he had never been that way. He was in general pretty confident and clear about what he wanted in a guy. Monogamy, obviously. And kindness. And sensitivity. The two last ones, Will had just provided in a few sentences...

His feet took the decision before him, running after the man that haunted his heart "Would you like to watch the sunrise with me? It is only a couple of hours away?"

Will turned with a grin and Sonny's world shifted"That sounds fantastic." He saw him look down at his watch and frantically searched for an idea... "We could maybe go to the diner around the corner and get a couple drinks…." Will nodded "OK… sure…"

Sonny took the opportunity of the small walk to the diner to take some deep breaths and coach himself. Will seemed like a great, simple guy. He didn't need to impress him, just get to know him better.

Sonny hadn't been to the diner in ages. But it was still there, guarding its corner, the large bay window showing a few lonely souls who couldn't sleep for plenty reasons and were drinking coffees to pass the time. Sonny ordered some, then led Will to a table in the back.

Will was looking at him as if he was waiting for Sonny to begin the conversation, so he started "So how come I never see you around campus?" Which meant of course : _how could I not find you while I was searching for you so thoroughly?_ Will shifted in his seat and said "Oh, I don't go to school here… At least not yet!"

"Oh.." Sonny relaxed. The explanation brought some fresh new questions to him but he was still really relieved. Things finally made sense. He tried "Why not?" but immediately wondered if he was putting Will on the spot "Or is that too nosy?"

Will's neck was reddening and he looked down at the table "No not at all. It's just that I have to save enough money to get started...I really want to get into the sports program, I want to be a commentator." Why was he embarrassed? Sonny chose to focus on the last sentence, he wanted Will to feel at ease "Oh, that's what Chad is studying for." Sonny replied "I bet you two have a lot in common." Will said "He seems like a cool guy." This was so the right thing to say and furthermore, Will seemed sincere. Sonny grinned at the idea of Chad and Will having passionate conversations while he would take photos of Will... He snapped out of it and continued talking. It was getting easier and easier. There were not interested in all the same things, but still had lot in common. Plus Will was so gorgeous, he lost himself in the sight. Will didn't act affected. He had plenty funny facial expression and Sonny loved everyone of them.

After a while, Sonny looked at his watch. He wasn't sure about the exact time, but sunrise was coming closer and he didn't want to watch it from the diner's window. He stood up, paid for the coffee and pulled his hand to Will "Come on, there's a place I'd like to show you..." Will took it and Sonny grinned. This felt so damn good.

"Is that a castle?" Will sounded impressed. Sonny smiled and walked to the back of the white stone construction, with its numerous, ornate small towers around the taller one, explaining "No, it's the old Water tower. It dates back from before the big Chicago fire. Now, it's a museum. And the other building there is the pumping station" He knocked on the metal door that said 'Staff entrance' and went on "I photographed it for a project and I chatted with the workers who were outside on their break. They like me and showed me a few things." The door creaked open and a man in his fifties grinned at them "Hello, Sonny, you fell out of bed?" Sonny gestured to Will "Just showing an outsider the wonders of the city. Would it be all right if we went up?"

And so they sat in the highest room, looking through the many windows, to where the first pale light of day were appearing, between the tall buildings around them. Will's hand was brushing Sonny's shirt and he noticed it was trembling a little. Maybe he was cold...

The sky joined Sonny in making this a great romantic moment by painting light long violet clouds and pinkish puffy one, before lavishing away what looked like the bed of a river seen from above. Sonny gasped, entranced "Beautiful huh" he asked. "Yeah..." He turned to Will but stood petrified. Now there was more light, more than in the diner even, and he was looking straight into Will's clear eyes. And the light blue of the sky at dawn was looking back at him. Will had sky eyes.

Will's hand brushed his cheek, his lips pressed Sonny's... _Oh god yes... But is it...? Should I...? What if...?_ He was overwhelmed, both by his feelings and by his reaction to the taste of Will. He was incapable of reciprocating and felt Will stop and look panicky. There were raindrops in the sky of his eyes and he whispered "I'm so sorry!"

Seeing him vulnerable like that put Sonny in protective mode and he wanted no more than have Will smile again. He missed Will's lips, so he reclaimed them back, his tongue shyly asking for entrance. Will obliged and they tasted each other. Sonny felt greedy and humbled at the same time, caressing Will's shoulder and tilting Will's chin for better access.

But sadly, the kiss ended and Sonny saw that the fear was still present in Will's blue pieces of heaven. He was lost on what to do to change that now.


	5. Chapter 5

Will's POV

They stared into each others eyes… Will sighed.. "Wooowwww". Sonny visibly relaxed and sighed too. "Are you….. okay with this?" he asked. _Are you kidding me?_ Will thought to himself. "More than okay!" he answered. He saw a smile appear on Sonny's face as he took his hand and led him down the tower.

Once they were out again Sonny turned to him. "Tell me about you… about your family." He asked Will. That wasn't something that Will liked to talk about a lot, his family was a major source of stress for him….not joy most of the time. "I would rather do this…" he said as a way of distraction before he pressed his lips firmly against Sonny's once again. Sonny returned the pressure, and Will had to bite back a moan.

Will pulled back, but missed the feeling of Sonny's lips on his, immediately.

"So are you hungry?" Sonny asked. "We could have breakfast." Will looked at his wrinkled clothes, the ones he has been wearing since yesterday afternoon. He nodded to Sonny. "Ok but I think I need to change first though."

Sonny agreed and began to walk Will back to T's dorm so that he could freshen up. "When we get to your friends dorm, I will leave you to freshen up and I will do the same, then I will come back to get you." Sonny said. "That would be great!" Will agreed.

As they walked up to the dorm Will saw T standing beside his car, peering into the window.

"T, man what's up?" Will called.

"There you are!" T said. "I have been worried about you." He laughed…"Completely unnecessary it seems…. Looks like you had a better night than I did."

"Shut up, T" Will said.

Sonny squeezed his hand. "I am going to get changed and I will be back soon."

"Sure!" Will said.

He watched Sonny walk away until he was out of sight and then brushed past T, to go in and get changed. T followed him, throwing out question after question, after question. Will ignored everyone of them for the moment, he wasn't ready to share any of this with anyone yet. Not even his best friend.

He was ready and waiting for Sonny when he returned, and they walked back to the same diner where they had coffee before the sunrise.

They sank into the same booth again. After they had ordered, and were waiting for their breakfast they laughed and talked, and Will told Sonny the story of how he and T had become best friends, and thus his reason for being at the college on the weekend that the infamous pictures were taken.

"You have such a gorgeous smile, That's what I really remembered about you." Sonny admitted.

"Wait, what?" Will said perplexed. _I remember him saying he didn't see me in them,_ he thought. "What do you mean remember? I thought you didn't notice me in the pictures?" he asked.

"Well….. " Sonny said. "I didn't, until I started to look at them, when I was ready to edit, and then…" Suddenly Sonny seemed shy again. "I ran back to find you…. But you were already gone." he said quietly.

Wills pulse quickened, he wasn't sure what to say to that. He was thrilled that Sonny had apparently liked him enough, even then to run back to look for him. He knew that he wanted to see Sonny again, beyond this weekend…. And suddenly it was important to him to make sure that was a real possibility.

"Sonny? Do you think it would be okay if I came back next weekend? You know to see you?" Will asked hesitantly.

"It wouldn't be okay if you didn't, Will. I would love to see you lots and lots of times." Sonny answered.

They sat there well past the time they had finished eating, the dishes had been removed. They talked more and more…. People came and went… all unnoticed by the two young men who were intent on getting to know one another.

Finally they got up and made their way from the diner. They stopped by Sonny's dorm where Will waited outside for him to get his camera, and then spent the day wandering around. Will watching Sonny take photos of whatever brought him inspiration. He caught the camera subtly pointed in his direction once or twice but decided not to call Sonny on it.

The day passed all too quickly to Will, soon it was nearing sunset and they found themselves in the park sitting on the lakeside.

Will lay back on the grass and crossed his arms behind his head. He knows he was supposed to be watching the sunset, but he found that his eyes kept straying to Sonny as the brilliant colors began to make their appearance. Sonny transformed in front of his very eyes into his "professional" photographer mode. He left Will's side to move, stretch, bend, kneel whatever is necessary to get the shot that he wanted.

Will found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes and mind on the sunset. He was too busy daydreaming about Sonny.

Sonny moved from his sight and he could no longer see him, Will closed his eyes…. and drifted off.

"Will, come on, you must be exhausted. After all, we didn't exactly get any rest last night." Sonny said.

Will looked at him and grinned from his place on the ground. "Sorry… I guess I am a little tired."

Will allowed himself to be pulled from the ground and then walked alongside Sonny back to the dorm. The whole way back Will was wrestling with himself. He wanted to kiss Sonny again, but he didn't want him to think that was all he was thinking about…. Well even if it was…. Ever since that first kiss, the thought of having Sonny's lips on his was a constant refrain in his mind. He decided that he would let Sonny make the first move this time.

When they got to the sidewalk in front of T's dorm, Sonny turned to him and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. He put his arms around Sonny. Electricity was buzzing through his veins. His hands came to rest at the small of Sonny's back. All too soon, Sonny pulled back, stepping away from him, smiling shyly, "Good night, sweet dreams." He said.

And sweet dreams they were... Will went into the dorm, changed into sweats and a Tee-shirt before climbing between the sheets. He slept soundly with dreams of kisses as sweet as candy, eyes the color of melted chocolate, and luxurious thick hair that he ached to bury his hands in.

Will woke up around 8am. He immediately picked up his phone and started to type a new text message. Then he looked at the time. "Ugh…." He thought… "Way to look desperate." He laid the phone back down… and resolved to wait until noon.

He opted to lay in the bed and reminisce, thinking back over every moment since he walked into that media center and saw Sonny standing there in front of his project. Concentrating on the kisses mostly, not that he had a lot of experience, but those were definitely the best kisses of his life. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Sonny's lips on his, he could still feel a little bit of that feeling that he got each and every time they touched.

At 11am, he decided that he was driving himself crazy and threw back the covers, heading to the shower. He took a long hot shower, shaved, and picked out his clothes with care. He was intending to ask Sonny to see him today, especially since he had to go home in the morning.

He picked up the phone and composed his text message… "Can I see you today? have to leave for home in the morning." He hit send, and almost immediately felt the phone vibrate in response, indicating the arrival of a new message. _No way he has gotten my message, and responded already_, he thought.

"Will… Are you going out?" T said from behind him. "Oh hey T, yeah I hope so." Will said as he opened the new message. "We missed the sunrise this morning. Can I see you anyway?" he read.

"Yessss!" Will said, fist pumping, forgetting T was in the room... "Please say now!" he whispered as he typed… "Tell me when and where?"and hit the send button.

"Will DUDE!" T said as he watched Will's outburst. "You've got it bad…. " he said. "He must really be a good _"

"HEY!" Will said interrupting him. "Not that it is any of YOUR business but we have only kissed, nothing more…"

"If you had let me finish… I was going to say 'kisser'… a good kisser." T said laughing.

"Sure you were T, I can't imagine that you would have said anything different." Will said.

T looked at Will and pouted. Will laughed but was having none of it "You are a perv man... always have been, always will be." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, jerk!" T said "I am a sensitive guy."

Will rolled his eyes and looked at the newest text message that had just come through. "Meet at the library at 1pm."

He glanced at the time, It was 12:35 now, and a ten minute walk over to the library. He looked in the mirror one last time, satisfied with the way he looked. He said goodbye and walked out the door.

He got to the library with a few minutes to spare, and saw Sonny was already there. He walked to him and Sonny touched his lips, just briefly.

"So, you want to go study hmm?" Will teased him. _We could study anatomy all day long if you want…_ he thought although he would never say that out loud.

"No, I thought we could go back to where I took those first pictures." Sonny said holding up his camera. "Sure!" Will said amicably. They walked over and settled in to talk.

Sonny mentioned once again that Chad was a second year student in the program that Will wanted to get into. Will picked up on the subtle hint that Sonny would really like it if Will would talk to him about the program. So he suggested that they invite T and Chad to get dinner with them. Sonny automatically picked a local Pizzeria and they sent out the text invites.

With the plans for the night all settled, they spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each others company. Will watched Sonny take a few more pictures and noticed that Sonny wasn't quite as shy about taking his picture anymore.

T and Chad arrived just before sunset and hung out with them until they were ready to go and eat.

A little later, they were all piled around a table at what must be the local favorite pizza hangout. They ordered a large pizza and were all talking together as they waited.

"Will," T said… "I promise you, you are going to love this pizza, you will not find anything even close to this in Salem."

Chad looked surprised. "Salem? What do you know about Salem?" he asked.

"Oh, that's where we are from." T answered him.

"Oh yeah?" Chad asked… "We both have ties to Salem too." he said indicating Sonny and himself.

"Oh wow! small world." T said. "But Will here happens to live with one of the most … hmmm prominent families in the Salem." He paused for effect... "The Dimera's" T finished.

Will punched him in the leg under the table, giving him the evil eye.

T looked at him and shrugged a shoulder.

"EJ Dimera?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! The one and only!" T said. "Will's mom married him a few years back."

Will wanted to crawl under the table, as he didn't want to talk about his family. Later on, he was going to kill T. He just wished he would shut the hell up already.

"I don't know how he does it, though." T continued. "I would have left long ago, that guy is a real douche bag." He laughed. "Do you know him?"

"Umm yeah…. He is actually my half-brother." Chad said.

Sonny choked on his drink. "Oh shit! Sorry man.." T said, at least looking contrite.

"It's cool…" Chad said. "He can be a real asshole for sure."

"Yeah, he is the reason, Will here isn't in school. He wants him to work at his offices and Will doesn't want to so…."

"Ahh" Chad said.

Will cleared his throat and kicked the hell out of T's shin under the table. Sonny hadn't really said anything, he was just taking it all in, and Will could only imagine what he was thinking.

Chad looked at Will, "I could talk to him for you, If you want." Chad offered. "Maybe do a little convincing."

"Uhhh, thanks, but no… at this point I want to do this on my own." Will said.

"I get that man." Chad said. "But if you ever change your mind…."

"Thanks." Will said.

The waitress came and put the pizza on the table and they all grabbed a slice and began to eat.

They laughed and joked through dinner. T and Chad together were a force to be reckoned with. They were a hilarious duo. Sonny really seemed to like T, which made Will happy because T could be….. well he could be rude and brash…. But he was a good guy.

Sonny was so busy laughing that he didn't notice he had dropped some food into his lap. He was occupied wiping the tears from his eyes, that came from laughing so hard. Will reached over to get the food and laid his hand along Sonny's thigh. He felt as if he had been jolted and he knew that Sonny felt it too, when he heard his sharp intake of breath.

He moved to pull his hand back but Sonny gripped his fingers under the table and remained in possession of them until they rose to leave, which was all fine with Will.

T had driven his car here and he offered them all a ride which they accepted. When they dropped Chad and Sonny off, Will followed them out of the car to say good bye. He promised Sonny that he would be back the next weekend and that he would call every day. He kissed Sonny quickly but softly before hoping back into the car…. trying to hold back his emotions.

Sonny's POV

They stayed staring in each other's eyes. Sonny was looking for reassuring words but he didn't know Will enough to find the ones that would quieten his fears. His breath had lost its way out and he was pondering on whether he should kiss him again, when Will let out a sigh and whispered slowly "Wowww..." Sonny sighed too and asked prudently "Are you okay with this?" "More than OK!"And suddenly, Sonny's fears vanished. Will was apparently a shy guy, but he was into Sonny. Which was the best news ever. He took Will's hand and they went down the tower.

Once out, Will seemed more confident. Will opened his mouth to say something but Sonny asked at the same time "Tell me about you... about your family." Will closed his mouth, then took Sonny's other hand and said "I would rather do this..." He pulled Sonny to him and kissed him, his lips pressing strongly on Sonny's. Sonny was aware that it was more of a way to change the subject than a pure romantic impulsion. Yet, the kiss felt so delicious that he didn't mind. He didn't want to pressure Will, just know him better. Maybe, Will's family was very poor and he was too embarrassed to admit it? Sonny admired people who worked hard to earn their living. He would have to convey that in the conversation. He snapped out of his thoughts as Will was pulling back and the lack of lip contact almost made him whimper.

"So, are you hungry? We could have breakfast?" Will nodded but looked down and added "I think I need to change, though. How about we get fresh clothes, first?" Sonny suddenly noticed that Will's clothes were wrinkled and that he still looked gorgeous. He wanted to take a photo now. But he didn't feel pointing his cell phone at him right now and his camera was in his dorm. So he walked him to his friend's dorm. They bumped into the man and Sonny recognized him. So he had really seen Will with him at the party.

Will's friend was looking concerned and jumped when Will asked "T, man what's up?" but recovered and started teasing Will who blushed and acted adorable. Sonny was falling seconds by seconds. Will wasn't anything like he had pictured and everything he discovered about him was awesome and sweet. He reluctantly turned away and went to his own dorms. He fought the need to crash down on his bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. His reflection in the mirror was almost another man. He had looked depressed lately and now his smile was bright and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Will" he whispered.

He took Will back to the diner. He liked the informal setting, plus it put them back in the talking mood and, avoiding the apparently-painful family subject, they shared as much as they could. This was dating at its best : relaxed and free from affectation or feeling judged. He was listening to Will getting excited about his friendship with T, while drinking in his warm grin. At one point he interjected "You have such a gorgeous smile, That's what I really remembered about you." He bit his tongue at his choice of word, but it was too late and Will asked, dumbfounded _"_Wait, what?...What do you mean remember? I thought you didn't notice me in the pictures?" Sonny faced his budding beautiful relationship and chose to color it with honesty and trust. If Will was freaked out, so be it.

"Well… I didn't, until I started to look at them, when I was ready to edit, and then…" Okay, here came the hard part... "I ran back to find you…. But you were already gone."

Will was quiet and Sonny waited for the verdict which came as "Sonny? Do you think it would be okay if I came back next weekend? You know to see you?"A shy voice, polite and hopeful. Sonny felt his heart beating fast and blurted out "It wouldn't be okay if you didn't, Will. I would love to see you lots and lots of times."

A few words and here they were involved. The sky in Will's eyes got a little brighter and glued Sonny to it till it was really time to exit the diner. Sonny explained his need of camera and they cent to get it. He would have to take a few pics of his new boyfriend. Will seemed self-conscious though, so he did it discreetly, among other photograph subjects, albeit in full view of Will. He didn't seem to mind but Sonny stopped soon, happy to know he could daydream on new photos for the next weeks. He didn't plan to be as immersed and obsessed as before, of course. For now, he was storing memories. Their path led them to where they first "met" just in time for the sunset and once again it was breathtaking. Sonny forgot everything and started shooting, precisely placing his camera. After some time, he turned to see Will lying on the grass, half asleep.

"Will, come on, you must be exhausted. After all, we didn't exactly get any rest last night." He didn't want him to leave but he was fighting sleep too.

They walked back to the dorm buildings and Sonny felt himself regain his natural confidence to the point of stopping near the door and take Will in his arms and kiss him gently. He jolted, feeling an electric shock flowing through him. He shook it off and went in search of Will's lips, who hadn't moved and surrendered to him. Sonny felt he was flying. He anchored himself by pressing Will's shoulder and back and felt Will's hand mirror it and then travel a few inches down. Sonny let him for a few appreciative seconds, then took a step back and smiled "Good night. Sweet dreams."

He didn't remember going back to his room, or changing in his night-clothes. He had slept like the dead and didn't remember dreaming. Unless he hadn't really met Will two nights ago? His arm stretched to fetch his camera and he scrolled it back to a shy-looking beaming Will. Nope, not a dream. And he missed him with all his being. He felt shallow and achy. Should he call or text him, though? He should cool it down or Will would feel overwhelmed. He transferred all his recent pics onto his laptop and started sorting them out and editing. Every 15 minutes or so, he opened up one of Will's and stared. By noon, he couldn't take it anymore and typed 'We missed the sunrise this morning. Can i see you anyway?' He had just sent it when he got a text saying 'Can I see you today? have to leave for home tomorrow morning' He hated the idea of Will going away god knows where, but he still smiled goofily at the words on the screen and a minute later got another text 'Tell me when and where!' Well, an easy place to find... 'Meet me at the library at 1'

He ran all the way until he came in sight of the entrance. He slowed down and got his breathing back, then came in and looked around. No Will yet. He was sitting on one of the lobby benches when he saw Will walk to him, so he reversed his action and smoothly came to stand before Will, giving him a peck on the lips. Will smiled and asked "You want to go study?" "No, I thought we could go back to the park where I took those pictures." "Sure!" Sonny liked how easy-going Will was. Time spent with him was invigorating. They talked about their studies again and Sonny insisted on Chad studying in the field Will was interested in. Will took the hint and suggested to meet him and T for pizza. After that, he took some more photos of Will, instead of pretending to photograph the park, he didn't want to hide about that.

Chad was happy to see Will again and even more when he learned Will was into sports "Ah, here is someone with interesting, down-to-earth taste, not like those artists with their head in the clouds." He winked at Sonny who shrugged and they all walked out to the Pizzeria. The booth was quite small and they all squeezed in, Will, next to Sonny. They chose the pizza and turned to Will to say "Will, I promise you, you are going to love this pizza, you will not find anything even close to this in Salem."

Salem? As in his uncle's town? Sonny didn't react quick enough so he was beaten by Chad who asked "Salem? What do you know about Salem?" "Oh, that's where we are from." "Oh yeah? We both have ties to Salem too." Will lightened up at the news. Sonny waited for the explanation for Will's coyness about his background, which T unashamedly provided "Oh wow! Small world. But Will here happens to live with one of the most … hmmm prominent families in the Salem... The Dimera's" T gave a start and turn to Will who had daggers in his eyes. Meanwhile Sonny and Chad also exchanged a look. Could it be...? "EJ Dimera?" Chad asked. "Yeah! The one and only!" T said. "Will's mom married him a few years back." Now, Will looked horribly embarrassed. Sonny was nonplussed and listened to T adding "I don't know how he does it, though. I would have left long ago, that guy is a real douche bag. Do you know him?" he asked EJ's little brother. Apparently, he didn't know his full name. "Umm yeah…. He is actually my half-brother." Chad said in a neutral tone. It wasn't nice, but sonny still chuckled and was punished for it by choking on his drink. "Oh shit! Sorry man.." T looked ill-at-ease and Will had turned white. Sonny turned imploring eyes to Chad who nodded slightly and answered "It's cool… He can be a real asshole for sure." T relaxed and went on "Yeah, he is the reason, Will here isn't in school. He wants him to work at his offices and Will doesn't want to so…." This guy didn't seem to have any kind of filter and Sonny was thankful for it as it helped clear a lot of things.

Chad, being the friend that he was proposed to convince EJ to let Will study but Will was obstinate in a way that turned Sonny on. This conversation would have to be revisited but right now, the arrival of the pizzas created the needed distraction and afterward, they chatted and laughed. T was a dork but he seemed to have a good heart and to care about Will which made Sonny like him from the start. In fact, he was so engrossed in the conversation that he let some of the topping fall into his lap. Before he could notice it, Will had instinctively brushed it off. The contact froze Sonny's brain. He recovered from it just in time to grab Will's hand and didn't let it go, eating the reminder of the pizza with his left hand.

Will had to leave early the next day so he said good-bye to Sonny after T dropped them in front of their dorms. Sonny didn't want to let him go and made him promise to call everyday till the next week-end. After a quick kiss, Will finally left. Sonny watched the car's light disappeared and felt Chad's hand on his shoulder "He's a keeper, that one. That's a good thing, after all the trouble you went through... You think your parents know him?" Sonny's eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

Will

Will lay in bed staring at the one lone picture of Sonny that he had. He was pretty sure that Sonny didn't even have a clue that he had it. Will had snapped it, as Sonny was lowering the camera to admire the last rays of the sun as it set over the horizon on Sunday. Sonny had been so caught up in the sight that he had not even realized that Will's gaze was transfixed on him.

He thought back over all of the time that he had spent with Sonny over the last weekend, how could it be that it was only Wednesday? Even though he remembered exactly how Sonny's lips felt against his, he was about to go crazy with the need to kiss him again. "Okay Okay!" Will thought being honest with himself….. "So I am about to go crazy with wanting to do a hell of a lot more with him…" He closed his eyes concentrating on his memories, unconsciously licking his lips….

"Before I could go there…. I should probably tell Sonny….. ugh….. I don't want any secrets…." How would he take it? He seems so at ease with himself…. Wonder what he will think about me when I tell him?" Will hated to talk about it…. Hell, it was embarrassing to even think about it….. but that was what he did…

Mia looked at him with love in her eyes. Will was standing with her, at the door to her room above the pub. He had just brought her home after their date. He had been been getting her hints for weeks, although he had been playing dumb. "Don't you want to come in Will?" she said pulling at his hand. He remembered clearly that his thought at that exact moment was '...May as well get this over with.' He walked in and closed the door behind him, smiling at her. He saw the excitement in her eyes and immediately felt guilty, because he knew that sentiment was not mirrored in his own. He was trying to find some inkling of anticipation, but he couldn't. He was on the verge of accepting that he was never going to feel what she wants him to feel, never going to want her like she needs him to. She was a friend to him, that is what his body told him… what his heart said. It was just his mind that stretched and reached for more. It was his mind that pushed him to keep trying. Mia crowded close to him, pulling his head down to her, fitting their lips together. He kissed her, really trying to push everything from his mind…. One thing lead to another, and he found himself on the bed, his shirt removed. Her dress missing. He was lying on the bed, she was above him, working frantically at the button on his jeans. Looking back he suspected that she knew what was going on in his mind, and that is why she was in such a hurry, he suspected that she thought just maybe she could change him. The moment that she got his pants undone, her hand sliding beneath his boxers, touching him tentatively…. That was the moment that he knew he could not go through with it. He felt nothing, no desire at all. He pushed her off of him, pulling her hand from him. "Mia, I am sorry….. I can't" he said. Looking ashamed… He finally met her eyes and saw the hurt and disappointment there. "What's wrong Will?" She whispered. "I am sorry, I just can't do this to you, You have been saving yourself, for that special someone…. That is not me, I am not that special person for you, and I can not take this precious gift that you are offering me." She looked stricken…. "Fine!" she said, pulling her dress back on, throwing his shirt at him…. He buttoned and zipped his pants, then shrugged into his shirt. "I'm sorry." he said again before walking out and closing the door softly behind him. He walked and walked that night, thinking about the situation from every one's view point. He imagined how Mia must feel, he thought about how he felt, and he wonder what people would think and what the reactions would be. He imagined that they would be everything from shock to resentment, to revulsion, but one thing had become clear in his mind, and that was the fact that he was tired of living a lie.

A few days later, Mia was not speaking to him, as a matter of fact she was avoiding him at all costs. He knew that it had a lot to do with the fact that for some reason she believed that what happened between them had everything to do with her and nothing at all to do with Will, which could not have been father from the truth. He decided that he needed to talk to her and set the record straight, and that is how he found himself at her place again. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door the fact that she was surprised to see him was clear to see. She stood there without making a sound, apparently it was his turn to invite himself in. "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked her. She still did not utter a word but moved to the side to allow him entrance into the room. He didn't say anything right away, he went over and sat on the bed, trying to organize his thoughts. "What do you want Will?" she had asked him. "I came to apologize..." He said. "And to explain.." He had been more nervous that night than he had ever been in his entire life. "I'm listening." she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"What happened between us had nothing to do with you, that was all me." He had said hurriedly, determined to get it out in the open. She just looked at him, still silent. "Remember when you used to drag me to all of those movies... the chick flicks..." he said looking at her. He took the slight nod of her head as confirmation. "Well, I never complained... and I never refused to go, because I liked them too... and all of the times that you were sitting there, drooling over the leading man in one of those movies... I was doing the same thing." He said... pausing, trying to let that sink in... He knew the exact moment when what he was saying dawned on her... Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was silent for several more minutes... then she turned her level gaze at him... "Will, are you telling me that you are gay?" she asked him. The relief that washed through him, was tremendous as he answered with a simple honest... Yes... They talked through the night and had remained friends to this very day...

After that things had been much easier on him, gradually everyone in town knew his story and despite the few people that always had to create drama... he was accepted and life went on... He had tried the bar scene a little, he had been on a few dates... certainly nothing to write home about, and he had all but given up on Love... until Sonny... Ever since meeting Sonny... he was grateful that he had the good sense to stop things with Mia before they went too far, and also that he was careful about who he dated from the club scene. He knew that it was an old-fashioned and romantic notion that would probably get him laughed at by anyone that he told, but he was glad that he had saved himself for his one true love. Now that he believed in love... even though it seemed preposterous, since he had only known Sonny a week... well not even a week really, but somehow he felt like he knew he loved him before he knew him at all...

Will shook his head... coming back to the present... Yes, he would need to talk to Sonny, preferably as soon as he got there on Friday since he really wanted things to progress with him. He felt that he had found love and he couldn't wait to experience all of the things he had been waiting for.

Friday morning was finally there and he was excited to be heading out of town this morning. He threw a few things into an over night bag and practically skipped down the stairs. Stopping short when he got to the foyer and Harold, the butler was standing there with a rather distinguished-looking gentleman... there was something oddly familiar about the man, but Will could not put his finger on what it might be. "I am sorry Sir but Mr. Dimera is not here at the moment and I am not sure when to expect him back, you may leave the package with me." Harold said. "No, thank you...I will take it over to Dimera Enterprises." The man said as he made his way to the door, giving a glance over his shoulder at Will.

Will walked by Harold following the man to the door. "Could you please tell my mom that I went out of town for the weekend and I will be back sometime on Monday." He asked, as he walked by. "Of Course, Mr Horton..." Harold said curtly. Will went on out the door and pulled it closed.

"You're Sami's and Lucas's son... William right?" The man asked... "Yes sir... but it's just Will." Will answered him. "Nice to see you again, I am sure that you don't remember me...I am Justin... I helped a little on your dad's case a few years back..." He said. "Oh..." Will said, I'm sorry I don't remember... and unfortunately I am very late...I have a pretty long drive to the college." The man was very nice, but talking about his father was very uncomfortable for Will. "I see... are you going up to the State University there in Chicago?" he asked "Yeah, to spend the weekend with some friends..." Will supplied. "That's a nice place... My son Jackson goes there..." Justin said. Apparently, he could sense that Will was uncomfortable... "Well have a good trip." he said waving as he walked to his car...

Will pushed the thought of familiarity from his mind and concentrated on what he wanted to say to Sonny when he saw him. He just didn't want any secrets between them, if there was one thing that all of his mothers failed relationships had taught him... it was that honesty is always the best policy.

Later on that afternoon, Will was in the park where he and Sonny had arranged to meet and he was pacing around, in a hurry to see him…. As soon as he saw Sonny all thoughts left his mind and he ran toward him, throwing himself into Sonny's arms. Kissing him hungrily, not caring who was around or what they may think…. He had the distinct feeling that he was home.

They sat down in the park, enjoying being back in each other's company. Kissing occasionally… Listening to the ridiculousness that was Chad and T…

Will was half-heartedly paying attention to T as he was trying to convince Will and Sonny to go bowling. Apparently he was bringing the double-mint twins and Chad was all for it. Will was holding back before agreeing to go… he was hoping that Sonny would give him an indication that he would like to do something, alone, just the two of them…. But he didn't say anything, he seemed agreeable to bowling and he seemed to think that T was hilarious.

Will finally relented and got up, pulling Sonny up, then they followed T and Chad… Sonny had grabbed his hand and was holding it firmly and for this moment that was enough…

They got to the bowling alley. Sonny pressed against his backside, while helping him get his bowling shoes on. The feeling of Sonny against him reminded Will that he really just wanted to be alone with him. Sonny seemed to be perfectly content laughing hysterically at T, who was pouting because both of the girls that he brought were fawning all over Chad, who was, of course, basking in all of the attention. It was starting to really bother Will… he was wondering if Sonny wanted to be with him.

"You okay?" Sonny asked him… Will was shocked to realize how in tune to him Sonny was. He didn't want to say anything that made Sonny uncomfortable. So he smiled his best smile and nodded. He was relieved when Sonny seemed to accept that.

They bowled until closing time and then made their way back to the dorm. It was really late, and although he wanted to ask Sonny if they could go somewhere to be alone, he kept quiet and accepted the sweet kiss Sonny gave him before leaving him standing there in front of the building. He went in and changed climbing into bed... trying to cheer himself up… _at least I get to see Sonny for breakfast._

Sonny

Sonny spent Monday smiling. He participated in his lectures, talked with friends and people he crossed paths with and altogether felt himself alive again. With an extra touch. Something he didn't recognize, like a warm sensation going through his whole body, making him woozy, even though he hadn't drunk anything. He went to his dorm in the evening, to look through the pictures he took of Will that week-end, intending to sort through them. But each one was great and he spent two hours just daydreaming while watching them. He shut down his laptop and prepared for bed when his cell rang. Will was making good on his word and they chatted a while.

On Tuesday, Sonny was feeling dreamy, reminiscing Will's kisses and touch. He barely heard what people said, asked them to repeat and then didn't listen anyway. Chad laughed and said "You are so gone. It's cute, actually, you guys looked like two babies, holding hands under the table and all!" Sonny blushed and shoved Chad, then walked to the library to try and study but ended showing Romi the photos of Will, enjoying her amazed and envious look.

On Wednesday, his mood changed drastically and he spent the day irritated and restless. He began worrying. He was normally quite poised and now his feelings were playing havoc with his mind. What was causing all this? It couldn't be Will. He remembered the few guys he had dated and slept with. It had been casual and fun. Guys he liked to talk with and who were good-looking and nice. He had stopped after a while, though, it felt too empty. Will's hand on his thigh the other day had let a stronger impression than any of this past sex had. He decided to wait for him and his new boyfriend to get physical, so as not to cheapen the relationship. He missed Will and each time he called, his day made sense. After one late phone call, he was back to his happy mood. Apparently, he was at Will's mercy. He prayed Will would be gentle with his heart.

On Thursday, he printed Will's photos and filled the wall behind his bed with them. It felt stalkerish again but he didn't give a damn. His roommate didn't comment and just asked when Will would be visiting next. Sonny answered and began thinking about date ideas. His mind was drawing a blank so he went to bed with the question and woke up with the answer. But he would need help for that. So he called Chad and underwent lots of teasing, crunching his eyes, until he could ask. Chad changed his tone immediately "You don't even have to ask, man, of course I'll help you. I'm free today. Let's think this over."

And on Friday afternoon, in record time, he had everything settled and decided to kill time until the evening by going to the park. Although this time, he ignored the sky and watched the people around. Maybe, he could try portraits. That wouldn't be of Will. He was lost in thought and suddenly felt his lips form a wide smile. Will was there already. He was running into his arms and they kissed, forgetting the world around them, wrapped in each other's arms.

Then they sat down and gazed at each other, forgetting to talk. Sonny was enjoying the feeling of Will's thin, muscled forearm under his fingers. Will looked even better than the first two times he saw him. He was beaming, sporting a smile that had Sonny smile back, he guessed, with the same intensity. Sonny kissed him again, slowly and tenderly and felt his own heart swell. The explanation for his week's emotional roller-coaster hit him: he was in love. He had never been before and it was new and frightening and amazing. He started trembling, his knees getting weak and his head empty when he heard two coughs. The boys turned their heads simultaneously, Will to T and Sonny to Chad.

T said "So, Will, you remember the... "friends" I made last week?" He looked so cocky, Sonny suppressed a laughter. "We're going bowling tonight. You guys want to join?" Sonny nodded then looked at Chad who asked "What kind of friends...? Boys or girls?" "Oh, girls! Twins actually!" Sonny shook his head at Chad's expression and followed the group, hand firmly holding Will's, not intending to let go for now.

Sonny helped Will put his bowling shoes on by sitting behind him and pressing, oh so lightly, on Will's backside. Will turned and smiled to thank him and received a peck on the lips. They walked to the couches and watched Chad chat one of the twins up. She got up with her sister to play and Chad turned to T " Thanks for bringing me a date, man!" T was sulking as both girls were now drooling over Chad instead of him. Sonny was laughing openly now. He glanced at Will who looked thoughtful and asked "You're OK?" Will grinned and nodded. Sonny was enjoying the night with their friends, even more so as he was also getting excited about the date he was planning where there would be just the two of them this time...

They reached T's dorm quite late, so Sonny kissed Will good-night and they set to met the next day at the cafeteria for breakfast.

On Saturday morning, Will arrived in the dining room, a little disheveled and with slightly sleepy eyes. Sonny handed him a coffee and kissed his forehead "Hi, Will, you slept well?" Will nodded and yawned. He looked so cute that Sonny wanted to take him back to his dorm and pet him like a puppy. Though when the caffeine kicked out, Will smiled sexily at him and the fantasy changed, just a bit...

T met them later, having slept late, after apparently getting lucky. They listened to him boast about the girl's "great rack" and other stunning qualities until Sonny rose his eyebrows in a subtle hint that Will got and he told T "So, T, how about you go eat and me and Sonny will go for a walk."

Sonny took Will to the library to introduce him to Romi. "She's one of the persons in charge of this great place of wisdom... I spend a lot of time here..." Romi winked "... though recently, it was mostly to talk about you, Will. Nice to have finally met you." Sonny smiled shyly and took Will for a quick tour. "This is the section for sports. As you can see, it's quite big... I like a good baseball match myself but that's about it, although Chad sometimes asks me to borrow some stuff for him. He's not the library type." Will looked around with saddened eyes and Sonny felt bad for being so insistent. He just wanted to see Will every day and he also wanted him to do what he dreamed of. He decided to talk with Chad again. After lunch, they walked to the Michigan and Sonny asked Will to pose for him to see how many nuances of blue he could get on one photograph with the sky, the water and Will's eyes. Around five, he regretfully left Will to go change. In fact, he rushed to his dorm, got ready and joined Chad to check the last details. He wanted to keep the surprise and sweep Will off his feet if possible. So Chad came with him to Will. They talked on the way "So, Chad, you know what we discussed last week? Why Will can't go to college, because of your brother?" "Yeah?" "I know I barely know him, but I've really missed Will that week." "I had noticed, yes..." "We could try and convince Will to give this a try. It kills me to see him so frustrated. I want to help him but for that, he has to agree to it." Chad shrugged "Give him a little time, Sonny. It's hard to accept help, I know it..." he added bitterly. Sonny changed the subject "So, the food is already there?" "Yeah!" "And the flowers?" "Yes and you owe me on that one. The florist was looking at me weird. With all I bought, he must have thought I was getting married!" "Sure, man, and thanks."

Will arrived, looking stunning, with tight dark jeans and a gray shirt. Sonny stared. And stared. Chad said "Ok, guys, let's move! No need to stay in that spot all night." Will took Sonny's hand and pulled him. Sonny was no more in control of himself than a string puppet but the more he got to know Will, the more he trusted him. They walked a few blocks and reached the one Chad had found. He gave Sonny a discreet sign and exclaimed "Ho, man, I forgot my wallet in my dorm! Sorry guys, I'll have to go back." He disappeared around the corner and Sonny turned to Will. He was feeling more confident now and gestured Will inside "While we wait, we could visit this place. Come on, follow me." Will looked confused but he agreed and soon they were in the elevator. Sonny distracted Will with a french kiss and they walked out to the door to the top. Sonny located the switch and turned the garland on. Little beads of light appeared all around them, showing a table all set for dinner. There were flowers everywhere. Sonny peeked at Will's face with a little apprehension and saw a display of emotions ranging from wonderment, to incredulous, to happy and nervous. Will stuttered and asked "So... I guess that means that Chad isn't coming back?" Sonny shook his head "I hope you don't mind... I wanted to surprise you. Chad has friends who work in cooking school so we have great food awaiting us." "It does smell good... I can't believe you did all that for me. You shouldn't have..." Sonny took both of Will's hands in his and answered softly "Just the way you look now makes it all worth it, Will. Let's enjoy our date shall we?" And they did. Every now an then, the moonlight, aided by the candles and the garland, made Will's hair and eyes shine and Sonny's heart lose a beat. Very often, Will's hand brushed Sonny's, maybe by accident, maybe on purpose and Sonny felt faint. The food was delicious, which was a stroke of luck as cooking apprentices sometimes messed up their recipes. They were high up enough not to hear the streets noises, so they could speak quietly and it added to the intimacy. Sonny was elated things had turned out so well and took Will's hand to lead him to the parapet, to see the city lights. As they walked to it, Will's hand started gripping him tightly and in an instant, Will was frozen on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Will's POV

Will had spent the better part of the dinner with Sonny sorting through a menagerie of emotions. He was amazed that Sonny went through so much trouble for him, he was elated that Sonny seemed to like him just as much as he liked Sonny, and he was terrified of being on the roof top of such a tall building. However, Will found it easy to ignore the terror if he just lost himself in Sonny's chocolaty brown eyes. They made it through the delicious meal and the dessert. Will felt the panic rising up within him when Sonny led him to the edge of the balcony, gesturing to the breathtaking view ; he was unable to hide it anymore. He felt the bile rising in his throat and he froze on the spot.

He was highly embarrassed when Sonny seemed to notice that he had become stiff and unresponsive, but was equally as grateful when Sonny backed him away from the edge of the roof and led him toward the door that would lead them back into the building.

Will was grateful that Sonny didn't mention it or quiz him when they walked out of the building. He was not ready to face that particular embarrassment yet. This date was amazing a wonderful and he felt more special than he ever had before, but he had to admit that he was immensely glad to have both feet planted firmly back on the ground.

They walked out of the building and Will had to admit that as wonderful as the date was, and even though he had the most amazing time and felt more special than he ever had before…. He was immensely glad to be on the ground.

They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes, until Will reached out and took Sonny's hand squeezing it gently, giving him a shy smile. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts, he wanted to be with Sonny in the worst way, and until now he was thinking that Sonny was avoiding being alone with him.

They finally made it back to Sonny's dorm, "Do you want to come in for a while?" Sonny said shyly… Will nodded his agreement and Sonny led him to his room. When they walked in Sonny's room mate was on his bed with a book… He looked up as they came through the door.

"Hey, Nathan…" Sonny said… "This is Will, my date." The two boys nodded to one another. "Hey, Will, nice to finally meet you, feel like I know you already." He said snickering and indicating the wall behind Sonny's bed.

"Yeah, yeah, get lost will ya?" Sonny said….

"Sure thing." Nathan laughed, taking his book and heading out the door.

Sonny all but shoved him out, closing the door behind him and clicking the lock into place.

The sound of the lock brought Will from his entrancement, as he had been examining all the pictures that Sonny had wallpapered the wall with.

He turned around and watched Sonny walking towards him. When he was close enough, he reached out and pulled Sonny close to him, then he cupped the side of his face. "Thank you, for tonight." He said sincerely, his gaze landing on Sonny's full lips.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over Sonny's lips, before leaning in to kiss him. Coaching him to open up to him, groaning into the kiss when he did. Will's tongue searched and explored every crevice. His hands settling on Sonny's hips, Sonny's arms are around Wills neck and he was pulling him closer.

He allowed himself a little guilty pleasure, letting his fingers creep under the back of Sonny's shirt, lightly tracing the muscles of his back. Will became a little bolder when Sonny shuddered under his touch. He brought his hands around Sonny's ribs, glorying in the feel of Sonny's naked skin beneath his fingers.

He reluctantly left Sonny's lips, only from the need to breath…. Gulping in deep breaths of oxygen. Wondering if being oxygen deprived has anything to do with the dizziness he was feeling.

Sonny kissed his jaw… and continued to his neck, opening his mouth to suck the skin there… "Ahhhh" Will said softly… "Feels sooo good…"

"Mmmm" Sonny agreed…

Will found Sonny's ribcage…. Slotting his fingers in the indentions there, massaging the skin… before moving them down to Sonny's ass. He pulled his hips forward, stepping closer, fitting them together. He could feel Sonny's excitement pressing against him, sighing at the contact…

"God… Will…. " Sonny breathed. As Will held him tighter against him.

Will gripped the bottom of Sonny's shirt, whipping it over his head, dropping it to the floor. Backing up, drinking in the sight of Sonny shirtless, his olive skin, the chestnut color of the hair that led from just under his navel, disappearing into his jeans. Will was sure that there could not be a sexier sight on the planet.

He reverently ran his hands across Sonny's chest, lightly touching his nipples. He heard the sharp sound of Sonny's breath. Will was amazed at the way Sonny's body was responding to his inexperienced touch, his nipples had gone from soft and pliant to hard beads, his stomach was quivering with the quick irregular breaths that Sonny was taking. His eyes had darkened from the sea of brown, to almost black.

Will backed up toward the bed, crooking his finger at Sonny indicating that he wanted Sonny to follow him. He pulled his own shirt over his head and lay back against the comforter, inviting Sonny with a raise of his eyebrow. Sonny clamored onto the bed straddling Will's knees. He looked at him, trying to burn this moment into his brain.

Sonny leaned down, gliding his tongue over Will's stomach, following each and every dip and rise of his defined abdominal muscles. Circling his belly button before dipping into it with his tongue…. This simple movement bringing a cry from Will's lips. Will shifted uncomfortably underneath him.

Will closed his eyes, fighting the feelings that were rising up with in him. He had never felt this feeling of spiraling out of control, of being completely at someone else's mercy before. Desire, and need were coursing through him. He was willing himself to calm down. Sonny had not even touched him yet… not the least little touch…. And Will was going to be super embarrassed if he is finished before they ever get started.

Sonny moved up a little, flattening his body against Wills, they were touching from thigh to shoulder….

Will hands had somehow made their way in between their bodies and were working at the closure to Sonny's jeans. "Sonny….." he whined…. "Want you now, please…"

Those words, caused Sonny to freeze…. He reached for Wills hands stilling them….

"Will….wait…" Sonny whispered. He laid his forehead on Wills closing his eyes….

"What?" Will asked….

"I can't do this with you…. Not like this." Sonny said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked… suddenly he felt sick to his stomach again and for the briefest of moments he understood what Mia must have felt the night that he had walked out on her.

Sonny moved off of him, scooting to the edge of the bed, patting the space beside him until Will joined him there.

"I just really really like you Will." Sonny said taking his hand. "And I don't want to do this too soon and jeopardize whatever this is that is building between us. Can you understand that?"

Will couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to his eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, as he felt the immense relief flood through his system.

Sonny pulled him in close, kissing him softly… holding him close.

"Yes!" He whispered, when they broke apart, laying his head on Sonny's shoulder

They stayed that way for a long time until Sonny asked, "Can I walk you back to T's dorm?"

Will stayed silent but rose and reached out to take Sonny's hand.

They walked slowly through the quiet night, just holding hands and enjoying the new found discoveries between them.

Sonny's POV

Sonny woke up and stared uncomprehending at his clock. Instead of the usual experience of getting back to his sense, understanding where he is and what the day is, he got assaulted by intense physical memories...

_...the feeling of Will's fingers trailing up and down his back... the soft little pants of breath from his lips... the evidence of Will's desire pressing against him insistently. His lips and teeth grazing Wills neck then his shoulder, grinding their hips together. A string of moans and pleas falling from Wills lips... like music to his ears... His own desire, so brutal, animalistic, overpowering, so unlike him... Will's blue eyes, anchored in his, displaying trust, and fear, and lust..._

...and, yes, he was in his college room and it was Sunday, so no need to go to class, and that also meant that the person who had made him experience these life-changing sensation the night before, was still on campus and he would see him soon. The many adorable expressions passed in front of his closed eyelids, pausing at the look of terror when they were atop the roof. That's when Sonny had realized that Will was terrified of height. And that the water tower, even though it wasn't as high, must still had been hard on him and he had marveled at how brave Will was around him. He jumped out of bed, picked his phone, not wanting to waste any minute. Why pretend to wait when he was sure now Will wanted to see him again as much as he did? He sent a text, then showered, then put the first clothes he could find, stepped outside, crossed a group of girls who giggled when they saw him and looked down. Ok, maybe, he should have been more choosy. True, Will had seen him shirtless already, but being seductive was still something to consider. He walked back to his room and try to use his artistic instinct for something other than photography, namely, looking as good as possible.

He was glad he had, because Will looked fucking perfect. Each hair in place, as if to invite fingers to roam there, clothes fitting his sensual body tightly, and, as he got close to give him a kiss hello, a nice fragrance he didn't recognize. Maybe he had borrowed someone else's cologne. He couldn't help sniffing discreetly and saw Will's lips itching in a sideway smile. Which Sonny covered with another kiss. T joined them and Sonny tolerated him for a few hours, but around lunch, he decided to capitalize memories of Will-alone time, so they split with his friend and went on their own to their favorite diner. Sonny liked every inch of the cheap plastic seats and white-tiled floor, now, because Will sat on them and walked on it. And Will grinned to him, a lot. Sonny felt his heart twist over and over, and sat there silently, in quiet awe of the literal man of his last week's dreams when he was startled by a male voice "Oh, hello, nice to see you again, you must really like our place!" Sonny turned to answer but noticed that the waiter who just spoke was only looking at Will. "Oh, huh, yeah, it's a cool diner..." "You must be new here, I know I haven't seen you before recently…" Will looked adorably embarrassed and uttered "Hum, no,.. I mean... I don't live here, I'm just visiting..." "Ok, well, feel free to visit a lot then…. what will you have?" he hadn't even cast one glance at Sonny who was now feeling a little nauseous. He stated his order and saw the guy leave with a lingering look to Will. Will had reported his attention to Sonny and thankfully put his hand on top of his, which helped him not go mad with rage. "The waiters sure are friendly here in Chicago!" Will remarked, cluelessly. Sonny took a few calming breath, looking through the bay window in the busy street outside, dealing with the seething jealousy. He turned to present an apologetic smile to Will, just as the waiter returned, presenting Will with his plate and mentioning "So... It's on the house!" He winked and flashed a toothy smile. Will nodded but didn't show any kind of interest, so the waiter retreated with a last hopeful glance. Sonny almost marveled at the nerve of the guy and definitely marveled at how oblivious Will seem to be. "I'm sorry, Will, I didn't expect the staff here to flirt with customers. It's kind of jarring." Will frowned "What do you mean? He wasn't flirting with me Sonny, he was being friendly and trying to make us regulars here. You know, it is part of his job to put people at ease." "Hum, Will, I'm sure he was flirting with you. You had your hand on mine..." He looked down, it was still the case "... and he still had the nerve to flirt with you!" Will jolted his head backward "What has gotten into you? Why would you be jealous? _I_ didn't flirt..." Sonny felt even worse and shameful "Yes, I know, I'm sorry... It just bugged me." "Oh, come on, Sonny, you're ten times better-looking than I am, he would be hitting on you first! Besides I honestly could not even tell you what he looks like, I only have eyes for you... You are all I think about anymore…" This shut Sonny up and they ate the rest of their meal in a silence that was slightly tinged with irrational anxiety.

Sonny tried his best to behave nicely afterward, pecking Will's cheeks and neck to make him giggle and lean on him in a soft, enticing way. The desire was back, stronger and more impossible to resist, so Will's departure on Sunday's afternoon came at a needed time. But it still hurt to see him leave, as if he was taking a little of the world's beauty along. How could Sonny take pictures without him now? How could he sleep? How could he stop feeling that anger that was still lurking in his mind, not so much aimed at the tactless unknown waiter, but rather at all the guys out there, potentially ready to hit at Will...

The answer was simple, it was strong and upsetting. But Sonny didn't want things to remain like that between them. He needed to tell Will. He took his cell and started typing.

Will's POV

The next morning Will's received a text, straight out of the bed from Sonny, they arranged to meet in an hour to spend the day together before Will had to leave. He showered and dressed with care, taking extra pains with his hair… He dashed on a bit on T's cologne and hollered out at T to get a move on.

They spent a few hours with T, but honestly Will was in a hurry to just be alone with Sonny again, so at lunch time they went their own way. Sonny led him back to that same diner that they had eaten at last week. They walked in and slid into a booth. Will was drinking in the sight of Sonny, trying to memorize each and every inch of his face, tucking it away for the long week ahead when he wouldn't be able to see Sonny.

Will blushed when a friendly voice pulled him from his task, "Oh, hello, nice to see you again, you must really like our place!" the waiter said smiling.

"Oh, well yeah, it's a cool diner." Will said not wanting to embarrass Sonny by saying what he wanted to say, which was "I like any place as long as I am with Sonny…"

"You must be new here, I know I haven't seen you before recently…" the friendly waiter continued.

"Hum, no,.. I mean... I don't live here, I'm just visiting..." Will answered amicably.

"Ok, well, feel free to visit a lot then…." The friendly waiter said. "What will you have?" he asked indicating the menu in Will's hand. He and Sonny ordered and the waiter sauntered off.

Will reached across the table and covered Sonny's hand with his own, smiling gently at him. "The waiters sure are friendly here in Chicago!" he said, and was confused when he noticed the steely look that was new to Sonny's eyes.

The waiter returned and placed the plates on the table in front of them. "So…. It's on the house." He said, winking at Will and flashing him a smile. Will nodded a polite thank you and his gaze found Sonny's again. Sonny looked irritated. Will raised his eye brows in question.

Will almost choked on a sip of drink when Sonny apologized for the waiter's flirting... _What in the world is he thinking….?_ Will thought. "He wasn't flirting with me Sonny, he was being friendly and trying to make us regulars here. You know, it is part of his job to put people at ease." Will said dismissing the thought.

Sonny was having none of it though,"Hum, Will, I'm sure he was flirting with you. You had your hand on mine..." Sonny said looking pointedly at their still joined hands. ... and he still had the nerve to flirt with you!"

Will fought the urge to laugh at the preposterousness of the situation. He leaned his head back for a moment and then looked at Sonny again. "What has gotten into you?" "Why would you be jealous, _I_ didn't flirt…." He started to explain, mostly because he was starting to have the nagging feeling that this could turn into a bigger issue that it needed to be.

"Yes, I know…" Sonny whispered "I'm sorry, it just bugged me…"

"Oh, come on, Sonny, you're ten times better-looking than I am, he would be hitting on you first! And anyway, I only have eyes for you now. I couldn't even describe how that guy looks."

"Oh come on Sonny, you're ten times better-looking than I am, he would be hitting on you first!" Will said…. He saw the disbelief in Sonny's eyes… "Besides I honestly could not even tell you what he looks like, I only have eyes for you." Will said shyly… "You are all I think about anymore…" Will said blushing.

Will relaxed a little when he saw that the edge in Sonny's eyes had softened a little. There was still a little anxiety between them, but Will felt it best not to push the issue for the moment. They ate the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

After the meal, when they were out of the diner, Sonny seemed to relax even more. Sonny spent the rest of the time they had left, pinning him against the car and pressing small kisses on his face and neck. Will giggled as Sonny leaned into him, his desire evident…. It was back for the both of them in a big way…. But Will wants to honor Sonny's wishes to take it slow.

He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, pulling him close… kissing him passionately one more time before he opened the door and got into the car, promising to let him know as soon as he made it home. He blew a final kiss at Sonny before driving off.

Will was maybe halfway home…. Going over every detail of the weekend in his mind. It was driving him crazy, he felt like he died a little each time he had to leave Sonny behind. A melody poured from his cell phone, startling him, indicating that he had a new text msg. He saw that is was from Sonny and pulled over along the side of the road to read it….

'I want to be able to say that you belong to me and only me. So what do you think, do you want to be my boyfriend?'

Will stared at the screen for several minutes, reading and rereading the message. He had to take several deep breaths, to steady his shaking fingers enough to type his response and hit send….

"Oh My God YES!" he sent back….

Will laid his head on the steering wheel, he let out a giggle or two of pure joy, then he put the car in gear and merged back onto the road. He drove the rest of the way home with the biggest grin on his face… He could not wait to get there and call Sonn….. his boyfriend he corrected himself…. Accelerating just a little over the speed limit in his haste…


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday again. The dreaded middle of the week, as far as possible from Will's visits. The day when Sonny would hate the whole world but Will and when he snapped at a teacher, he knew he couldn't go through this for two long. After apologizing and meeting with other students for a new project, Sonny went back to his dorm to finish the day quietly and not have another blunder. When his cell rang, even that was irritating and he took a slow breath, picturing Will's beautiful face before answering "Hi, boyfriend!"He heard Will giggle and say "I like the sound of that". Sonny was now smiling goofily, having become a new person in a matter of seconds. It got even better when Will said shyly "I really miss you" "I miss you more. It's hard to go through the week" The admission had left his lips before he could think about it. He took it as a sign that he should bring up the painful subject again but Will said first "I wanted to talk to you about something." "Oh? Well, OK, I have to talk about something too..." "Oh! OK, humm... the thing is... well I was wondering... since we are boyfriends and all..." then the line was silent, which gave Sonny time to figure out how to word what he wanted to ask. But the silence was going on too long, so he said encouragingly "Yes, honey? Come on tell me..." "Well does it mean that we can... be together" Sonny wondered what he meant. They were serious now, which other step was there... "... soon" "Ohh..." of course, that kind of together. There was an edge in Will's voice that he couldn't really decipher so he answered prudently "It's great but... there's no rush. I like being with you in plenty other ways too already. So, when we'll feel it's the right time..." Will was panicking now and Sonny felt like a dick "But... I wanna be with you... I mean, don't you want me?" Oh, if he only knew... "Well, that's the thing, Will. I want to be WITH you all the time. Each time you leave, I bleed inside." he was trembling now and waited for Will's answer with desperation. "Me too, Sonny, I wanna be with you all the time too... But i am kind of stuck right now..." "Are you sure? You could ask Chad. He won't want anything in return, he's the greatest friend." "It's not that... it's just that his brother, EJ, is soo arrogant..." Sonny sighed and sat on his bed, tears in his eyes. Will added after a few second "I wanted to do it myself... but okay... for you, I will let Chad see if he can help me" "Thank you Will, it means the world to me! I wish I could do something too." He pictured himself going face to face with this unknown EJ person. Was he that awful? He should ask Chad. "What is Chad's number? So I can call him?" Sonny gave it and out of gratitude, he felt compelled to add "You know, Will, if it doesn't work out, we'll still make it work" as he didn't want Will to feel too pressured. "I know... we have to make it work, I am going to go now.. and call Chad." "OK... And Will..." "Yes, baby?" "I..." No, not on the phone... " I've never been this happy before "Oh me either... never in my whole life"

* * *

Will hung up with Sonny and held Chad's number in his hand for several long minutes, staring at it. He had a battle waging between his heart and his mind. His heart said that he could do this one small thing for Sonny, because he wanted to be with him more than anything, but his mind said that accepting any help from EJ Dimera would only end badly… As he knew it would, his heart won out, because deep inside he ached to be with Sonny every possible minute…. And the time that he was having to spend at home now was miserable and he lived for the weekends. He took a deep fortifying breath and dialed Chad's number…

After a couple of long rings, Will heard the question in Chad's voice as he answered. "Hello?" "Hey Chad, this is Will, umm, Sonny's friend." He stuttered. "Yeah, I remember you…. Picture boy…" Chad teased… "What's up?" "Well I was wondering if…. I mean I wanted to take you up on your offer of talking to EJ for me." Will said quietly. "Sure man, what changed your mind?" Chad asked. "Well Sonny asked me to let you try, And I want to be with him as much as possible… so I decided to put my pride away…" Will answered honestly. "You know Will, I am really glad that Sonny finally found you, especially after all he went through." Chad said. "What do you mean?" Will asked perplexed. "Well Sonny moped around from the time he took those pictures, until he found you. The poor guy must have showed your picture to everyone on campus at least twice trying to find you." Chad said, having a giggle at Sonny's expense. "Is that so?" Will said thoughtfully. "That is a true statement, buddy!" "Look man I gotta go…but I will be in touch shortly after I talk to EJ… We are going to make this happen!" "Thanks for all of your help!" Will said before disconnecting the call.

* * *

Before Sonny could get his legs to stop trembling after such an emotional phone-call, he got another one. The caller ID said Dad so he answered without hesitation. Justin was always positive and sweet. "Hi Dad!" "Hello, son! Long time no talk! So, how are things for you?" "Pretty good, Dad." "You sound like you have something to tell me..." "Maybe, but I'll wait a little for now." "OK, sure!" "So, how is the new practice, you've got interesting cases? I know you can't talk about them, but..." "Well, yes, lots of boring stuff mainly, but there is a person who's in prison and I'm trying to help him be released early for good conduct." "Oh, wow..." "And frankly the man deserves it. I've met his son and he seemed so pained by it, I'll do my best here." "You always do, Dad, good luck with that! By the way, I wanted to ask you, have you heard of an EJ Dimera?" "Funny you would say that..." "Why?" "Nothing... Anyway, I'm working for that man, actually." "Oh, then, it's OK, I won't press it." "You know, what, Sonny, your mother and I really miss seeing you. Couldn't you come one of these week-ends?" Sonny reflected on that. He had wanted to wait for the next vacations... But Will was in Salem. He could surprise him there. Maybe visit his step-dad with him. "Why not this week-end? I'd love to see you guys again, and uncle Victor too!"

* * *

"Hey EJ!" Chad said cheerfully, when his brother answered the phone. "Chad… to what do I owe the pleasure?" EJ answered. "What? Can't a guy call his brother every once in a while?" Chad asked trying to sound offended. "Come on Chad… I haven't talked to you since you went off to school…. What do you want?" EJ asked directly. "Ok, EJ you're right…. But it isn't you…. I just don't agree with the life… that is all." Chad said in his most persuasive voice. "Duly noted… " EJ said "Now what can I do for you?", he asked. "Well this is going to sound weird to you, but I have recently met your step son…. Will…" Chad started. "Ah yes, young William!" EJ said. "He is quite the little computer whiz." "How did you two meet?" EJ asked. "Through a mutual friend…. Anyway we got to know each other, and he is a really nice guy." Chad started. "You are right he is really smart with computers and he deserves a chance to go to school, so he can get a good job working with them." "I offered him a good job…" EJ said. "Come on man…" Chad said. "What kid right out of high school or college for that matter would take a job like that?" he asked. "He will forever get ridiculed, and you know how people are so mean to others that got a job because of their last name." "Have a heart EJ….. at least let him get an education before you take over his life." He pleaded. "Hmmmmm, do you really believe that Chad?" EJ asked. "Sure do…." Chad answered. "Alright!... I need to think on this a little more before I make my final decision." EJ said. "Thanks man!" Chad said before hanging up.

* * *

Sonny was looking for train's ticket discounts on his computer when his phone rang again. He glanced at it and picked up immediately when he saw it was Will. He wasn't really prepared for the question Will was about to ask "So... heard some interesting things today." Will couldn't resist teasing Sonny for a minute or two. "Really, what about?" "About someone showing my picture around the school..." He said trying to keep all hints of laughter from his voice."Oh, that..." Sonny's breath hitched. He had dreaded this moment and very intensely hated the person who had told Will. Chances were good it was Chad... "So did you really do that?" Will pressed.. There was no way Sonny could come up with a reasonable explanation. Defeated, he just whispered "Yes..." Then he decided to fight a little. He had to, for Will "But, but it wasn't... I mean... I know it sounds creepy and I swear..." "So you were being all stalkerish?" "I'm so sorry Will... If you want to stop seeing me I'll understand." He didn't know how he would get on afterward, but it was Will's choice now, not his. He sat trembling on the bed and waited. "Sonny... I have to say... That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" Sonny tried to control his massive sighing and said "It is so amazing to hear you say that" "I'm so lucky to have you... I can't wait to see you" "Me too, honey. I'm the lucky one, believe me."

* * *

Sonny entered Chad's bedroom and saw him hang up on his cell. "So, Chad, Will has been told some stuff, apparently..." Chad looked at him with twinkle in the eyes "Has he? My, I wonder who from?" "Someone who wanted a laugh at my expense, I think. But you know what? He wasn't even creeped out. He was touched, you know..." He got lost in thoughts so Chad asked softly "You love him?" Sonny nodded. Chad looked determined "I'll get him here, Sonny. Even if I have to beg." Sonny hugged him quickly and asked "I'm going to my parents' this week-end. You're sure you don't want to join. They know about you, they'd love to see you in person." "Naaah, man, it's Will they have to meet." "Well... Yeah, but... I'll wait a little... Oh, and I plan to surprise Will. Could you not tell him I'm going?" "Sure man!"

* * *

Will stayed up most of the night, thinking about his situation, thinking about what Chad was doing for him and for Sonny. He wanted this soo bad. Being with Sonny everyday would be a dream come true, Will realized that since he had allowed this to become a possibility in his thoughts…. He was never going to be satisfied until he could make it a reality. No offense to Chad but he wasn't entirely sure about letting his fate rest entirely in a strangers hands. He decided that he would need to say a few things to EJ himself…. To try again to make him see why he needed to go to college. Hell, he was even ready to bargain if necessary. He waited until he knew that EJ would be down in his office plugging away at the stacks of work that are always covering his desk. He also picked the time that he knew his mom would be out of the house taking the little ones to school. Despite her best efforts her attempts to help him always make things worse.

He took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door to the office.

"Come in" EJ called.

Will walked in and stood before the desk. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, William…. What's on your mind?" He asked, taking his glasses off and laying them on the papers in front of him. He pinned Will with his steady gaze….

"EJ, I know that you want me to work for you…. But I want to go to school…. I want to go to college…"

"Yes… William…So I hear… I talked to Chad a little yesterday afternoon…It seems the two of you met through a mutual friend?" He asked.

"Yes that's right!" Will answered.

"Small world… isn't it?" EJ said.

"Sure is…" Will agreed.

"Look EJ the truth is that I am never going to work for you…. I know you are my step dad.. and that my mom loves you…. At least for the moment…. But I can not and I will not work for your company… NOT EVER!" Will stressed…

It took a lot of nerve but he got the words out, and he even managed to maintain eye contact with EJ the entire time, which allowed him to see and interpret the fleeting look of pride that flashed in EJ's eyes.

"I have to admit Will…. I am impressed…. That was quite the little speech." EJ said. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked intently at Will for a moment… "Very well William… you may go to school… fill out the necessary paperwork and I will get you a check for the tuition." He said. Then he looked back down at the papers before him perching his glasses back on his nose, effectively dismissing Will.

"Thank you, EJ!" Will said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Will took the stairs two at a time. He was in a hurry to get to him room and call Sonny. He picked up the phone and dialed all the numbers except the last couple… then abandoned the call. He would rather see Sonny's face when he gave him this news. Sonny was going to be over the moon he thought. So instead he picked up the phone and dialed Chad's number once again.

Chad answered the phone without so much as a hello…. The question tumbling out first… "So….. did he give you and answer?" Chad asked excitedly. "Yes…. Guess who is the newest college student?" Will said happily. "That's great man!" Chad said sincerely. "It's all thanks to you." Will said. "Nah…. What did Sonny say?" Chad asked… "He must be doing cartwheels down Main street." "Well…. I haven't told him yet!" Will confessed… "I am going to tell him as soon as I see him! I want to see his reaction!" "Oh, I see….." Chad said… "So I guess that means I am supposed to keep my mouth shut huh?" He asked. "Would you mind?" Will asked. "Nope, not at all…." Chad said. "Thanks so much for everything!" Will said. "It really means a lot to me… I know he finally agreed because you talked to him." "I am sure that I had very little to do with it… But I am glad that you are going to be here… Sonny will be happy and I really love that guy… he has done plenty for me…." Chad said. "Thanks again, and see you this weekend…" Will said. "Yep, later!" Chad said disconnecting the call.


End file.
